


The Pureblood Knight

by Mertronus



Series: The Pureblood Knight Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sexual Assault, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertronus/pseuds/Mertronus
Summary: *COMPLETE*  Hermione and Ron are navigating friendship and feelings after Ron's poisoning, and both are contemplating making a move...when someone forces their hand.Canon Compliant AU set towards the end of The Half Blood Prince (springtime; post Ron/Lavender).
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Pureblood Knight Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128305
Comments: 132
Kudos: 79





	1. Stay Close To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Mission was the first fanfic I posted, but The Pureblood Knight is actually the first I wrote. I've completed it, but just want to tweak/edit the final chapters. 
> 
> Summer 2020 was hard for me and discovering fanfiction, namely Romione fanfiction, is what kept me sane. After spending weeks losing myself in the wizarding world with my two favorite characters as they were portrayed by so many amazing writers (and thus ignoring the mayhem in my own world), one work moved me to do something I had not done since my childhood - pick up a pen and write a story. TMBlue's "With Me" (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5150242/1/With-Me) sent my mind into overdrive and I started to think "what if?"...And this is the result of my what if moments. So thanks TMBlue for the inspiration! (Read With Me....it's so worth it.)

"I'm starving," Ronald Weasley groaned as he and Hermione Granger made their way back from the village of Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. "Think we can go straight to the Great Hall for lunch?"

"Honestly, Ronald," Hermione quipped back. "Are you ever not hungry?" She looked at him for an answer.

He scratched the back of his neck. "No, I...s'pose not." One side of his mouth turned up in a sheepish lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled back but cocked an eyebrow as if to say "my point exactly" as they continued their walk to the castle. She tried to hide how giddy she was at having passed her Apparition test, so as not to rub it into Ron's face. Brilliant as he was, he failed by half an eyebrow. _Half a sodding eyebrow_ , as he put it so eloquently (though Hermione quite agreed with that sentiment). She knew this was a huge blow to him. 

She also tried desperately to hide how flushed she was by simple things like his grin. The way one side of his full lips turned up and his blue eyes sparkled always did her in.

As they walked, she couldn't help but think back to the beginning of the school year. She told herself two things were top priority that year, aside from classes of course: Helping Harry, their other best friend and "the Chosen One"; and letting Ron know of her feelings for him. While the former was going as planned (despite Harry's obsession with the Potions Book he acquired as well as a certain Slytherin bully "turned death eater") the latter had gone completely and utterly off course.

She had it all worked out, starting with finally asking him to Slughorn's Christmas party, but then something changed. Next thing she knew, she was watching her best friend, who she was so in love with, snogging another girl. Not just any girl, her roommate at that. Lavender Brown.

She couldn't believe it. Couldn't stand it. Hated the very thought of it all, let alone witnessing it and then hearing about it in her own dormitory. Her days were soon filled with avoiding Ron at every turn, and her nights with casting silencing charms in her four-poster bed so she would not have to listen to the blonde beauty gush about her snogging sessions with Ron.

 _I wouldn't even have to hear about them, would I_ , she thought bitterly to herself. _I could very well sit in the common room and witness them for myself._

Hermione halted her thoughts...this is exactly what she decided she would change. The months that they spent apart form one another were torture, she'll be the first to admit. She missed him so much, as a friend more than anything. Then, she almost lost him for real.

Poisoned. On his birthday, at that! 

Hermione had sat at his bedside that first night and made a promise. That no matter what happened, she would never again allow her feelings to interfere with her relationship with her best friend. She wanted him to be with _her_ , but more than anything she wanted him in her _life_. Even if that meant there was someone else in the picture.

Hermione peeked over at him and took in the sight of her tall, pale, freckled best friend. He had grown quite fit over the last year, thanks to Quidditch training. Hermione completely understood the appeal to other girls - even if he didn't see it...which he often didn't. Honestly, that was one of the many things she loved about her Ronald.

 _My Ronald_ , she sighed. She wondered if she would ever get over him, or if she would always see him as hers. 

She's loved him since at least third year...perhaps even longer. And while she hated the thought of him being with anyone else, she had not made any attempts at letting him know her true feelings. So while she had started to think that maybe he possibly reciprocated those feelings, there was nothing standing in the way of him being with someone else.

Hermione smirked, however, at the way things were unfolding since his poisoning. She couldn't help but notice that Ron had been avoiding his girlfriend, and that when Lavender was around, he even seemed quite annoyed. Hermione knew she shouldn't take joy in the fact that he was obviously unhappy with Lav-Lav, but she couldn't help it. 

But the best part was, she had her best friend back. She smiled and bumped him lightly with her shoulder as they walked in comfortable silence.

* * *

Ron chuckled and lightly bumped Hermione back as they walked, then allowed his eyes to linger a bit to take in the sight beside him. As hungry as he was for a bacon sandwich, he was pretty sure he would give up food to have her.

Hermione Granger. His best friend since he was 11. The smartest, brightest...and most naturally beautiful witch he knew.

Was he biased? Yeah, a bit. He'd only been in love with her for who knows how long. He often tried to pinpoint exactly when he fell arse over cauldron for one of his two best friends, but if he was completely honest, he possibly always loved her. Just as he always saw Harry as a brother, he pretty much always saw Hermione as...so much more.

He secretly admired her soft brown curls as they blew wild in the wind, imagining what it would be like to absentmindedly run his hands through them, twirl them around his fingers. He smiled as he thought about all the times he was able to catch a whiff of her hair. If he closed his eyes and stayed down wind from her right now, he could just catch a hint of vanilla and jasmine. Hermione's scent. He could pick her out anywhere even if he was blind.

_Bloody hell, I've got it bad for this girl._

He needed to stop, he reminded himself shaking his head and looking straight as they continued to walk in comfortable silence. He did still have a girlfriend.

God, what was he thinking? Kissing Lavender, becoming her boyfriend...losing so many months with Hermione. For what? Being wanted?

What if Hermione actually did want him? She did ask him to Slughorn's party. She was extremely enraged while Ron and Lavender started dating...jealous even?

And knowing how upset she was, he kept it going didn't he? He didn't deserve Hermione. But yet when he was poisoned, she was there. Her face was the first face he saw when he opened his eyes. That had to mean something...didn't it? He sighed as they finally reached the entrance to the castle.

* * *

Hermione gave in to Ron's request and they headed straight to the Great Hall for an early lunch once they reached the castle. The moment they sat at the Gryffindor table, Ron began to fill his plate with sandwiches.

Hermione scoffed. "Merlin, Ron." She sat across from him and poured herself a cup of tea while shaking her head. "You are insufferable. We had a huge breakfast."

"That was hours ago!" he huffed.

Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet on the table, and despite her show of annoyance, gave him another small smile. _What an idiot_ , she thought to herself. _And yet, I'm still mad for him._

She stole glances when she could as Ron ate. As much as she would berate him for his manners or the amount he would eat, she secretly enjoyed watching him partake in any activity that involved his mouth (except snogging another girl, of course). She would become quite enthralled watching him chew on his pen, and would find herself mesmerized whenever he ran a finger across his lips in deep thought. Many of her daydreams began with her thoughts on how soft his lips would feel against her own lips. Or across her skin...She shook her head to clear the direction in which her thoughts were taking her. _He still has a girlfriend Hermione_. Even if she truly believed he wanted to chuck said girlfriend, she was still a thing in between them.

 _He's too kind to break up with her is the problem,_ Hermione thought as she pretended to read the paper. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth. _He would honestly endure being annoyed to avoid hurting someone else._ This, of course, was another yet another reason to love Ron Weasley. For his so-called flaws were what made him so endearing. He was, in a sense, too good.

She stole another peek at Ron, only to find his eyes already on her. He looked away quickly just as she dropped her eyes back to the paper. _Merlin, that was close._

* * *

Ron's hunger was finally being satisfied, which meant he was already feeling somewhat better about having failed his Apparition test. _Bloody examiner had to notice half my sodding eyebrow d'in't he?_ He felt worthless...but at least he was full and worthless.

Of course he expected nothing less of Hermione than to pass her test without any problems, brilliant as she was.

As he watched her, her eyebrows, just barely visible over the top of her paper, were furrowed in a clear sign of concentration...or annoyance. He couldn't see her lips, but somehow imagined that her bottom lip was pulled in as she bit it gently (he quickly shook away the thought of biting that bottom lip himself). Her small ink-stained fingers held the paper delicately, every once in a while tucking a rogue curl behind her ear or stirring the tea in front of her.

Ron looked back up at Hermione's face for a moment, and a second later she looked up too. _Bloody hell,_ he thought averting his eyes back to his plate quickly. He knew she saw her though. God, how awkward. _Say something, you git._

Ron cleared his throat and looked back at Hermione. "So...anyone we know dead?" he asked nodding to the paper and reverting to his usual line.

Hermione lowered the paper slightly and he saw the hint of a smile. A tiny smile, but it was something. And it was bloody gorgeous. He had missed that smile so much.

She shook her head, her curls, frizzy from the windy walk, catching bits of sunlight and seeming to dance around her head. "No, thankfully," she sighed. "Just reading about some new laws that are being passed and reinstated quietly. The Ministry is very busy." 

Ron couldn't help but notice how concerned she looked. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table. "Like what?" he asked. 

She rattled off a few different laws and statutes that no one seemed to vote on - they were just in effect and now law. "What I don't like," she continued, "is that so many of them most definitely negatively effect Muggleborns in some way. Either through control, stripping us of choices, or just..." she sighed putting down the paper. "I don't like it Ron," she whispered to him. He could definitely hear the slight tremor in her usually strong voice. She looked away.

Ron stared at his Muggleborn best friend for a moment, feeling a pull in his heart. He knew he would do anything for her and that she deserved so much more than to fear for her choices or livelihood or...life just because of her blood status. It wasn't fair.

"Oi, Hermione," he called to her softly. She looked at him expectantly. "Just...stay close to me, yeah?"

"Ron, I can take care of myself," she huffed. He could see the telltale signs that she was getting rattled. And he had to focus because a rattled Hermione was a bloody gorgeous Hermione.

"I know you can, believe me." He dropped his head, rubbing the back of his neck which he knew by the burning sensation he felt, was likely as red as his hair. He tried to get out what he wanted to say without sounding like a complete tosser. "I know you can take care of yourself. Harry, too. But we have to look out for him don't we? And you being...I would just feel better if...I mean, I know the last few months I've been...and I'm sorry...just...stay close to me? No one is more important to me than you...a-and Harry," he added on quickly. "You and Harry." He looked back up at her gently, pleading with his eyes for her to concede for once. "Please?"

Ron felt like he just told Hermione so much more than he meant to in that one exchange.

For a moment she looked like she would argue. Then, thankfully, she nodded. "I will Ron."

* * *

Hermione studied Ron for a moment, prepared to argue. But then she stopped. "I will Ron," she said softly. He nodded and went back to eating.

She had to remind herself frequently that Ron was more than just some bloke she fancied. He was her best friend. He invited her to spend extended periods of time in his home. She'd been in his room, sat on his bed, been loved on by his mother. _Which is much more than I can say about Lav-Lav,_ she thought with a smirk.

 _He cares about me, he's made that clear on many occasions._ She thought about the way he fought a mountain troll alongside Harry when they'd only known each other a few weeks. How he vomited slugs to defend her name. How he stood on a broken leg to protect her. Time and time again he showed her how much he cared. _But could he possibly care about me as more than a friend? Or is it just his innate need to protect us? His two best friends who grew up in the muggle world?_

 _"Stay close to me,"_ he said to her. A chill ran down her spine as she went over the intense look in his brilliant blue eyes. She couldn't help but wonder what he means by that. Obviously he felt that protecting her - them - was of topmost importance. But, was there more to it? _"No one's more important to me than you...and Harry."_ His voice echoed in her head.


	2. The Ministry Owl

Hermione felt like she was floating as she changed out of her uniform to head down to the Common Room. It was Friday afternoon, classes were over for the day, and she was meeting Harry, Ron and Ginny downstairs in a few moments. It didn't take much for them to convince her to leave her studying for later in the weekend - she was in that good of a mood. 

She decided last minute to throw on a simple blue dress and sandals, but grabbed a sweater in case the evening got a bit chilly. She thought that perhaps she could talk Ron into a walk outside after dinner. Maybe...just maybe, she would pluck up the courage to tell him how she felt tonight.

Harry may have been the one to drink liquid luck that previous Monday, but the luck definitely affected her too. Lavender broke it off with Ron, and even though Lavender fully blamed Hermione - thinking she was alone in the boys dormitory with him although Harry was with them under the invisibility cloak - she found that she really did not care. Ron was free and available again. And, Hermione noticed, was being super sweet and attentive to her all week long. He had been ever since he was poisoned, honestly, but this week it was different. She knew he didn't feel guilty. He didn't have to hide. And neither did she. 

Did he really feel how she did? Could she tell him? No one knew of her feelings, that she knew of, besides Ginny. Sometimes she thought Harry had a clue, but he was so wrapped up in his own things, plus his own feelings for another redheaded Weasley - who broke up with _her_ boyfriend that same day - that she didn't think he picked up on her own.

Ginny, however, was relentless. And Hermione finally opened up to her the day after the lucky break ups.

"I see the way you look at my prat of a brother, Hermione," Ginny was saying to her as they walked together to the Quidditch pitch. The boys were already there practicing, and luckily Hermione caught up with Ginny to walk with her. "And, although he tries to hide it, I see the way he looks at you."

"I know he cares about me...but as a friend. A best friend. I can't ruin that. What if he sees me as a sister?"

Ginny shook her head. "Believe me, he never looks at me the way he looks at you. If he did I'd hex him." She shuddered at the thought and Hermione laughed. Then she sighed as the goals came into view and she could see Ron's form gracefully flying through the air.

"I'd do almost anything to spend my life with him," Hermione whispered.

As another flyer came into view, black hair whipping behind him as he flew, Ginny said quietly, "I know what you mean."

Finally ready, having given up on trying to tame her curls, Hermione headed down to the Common Room and found the object of her thoughts sitting in a chair by the fireplace, deep in thoughts of his own. She smiled at him as she stepped off the stairs, and swore his entire face lit up at the sight of her.

 _I have to tell him,_ she thought. _I have to tell him, tonight._

* * *

Ron felt as if a huge boulder had been lifted off his chest this week. He was the first to admit it though - he was a downright coward. It took him way too long to break up with Lavender, and in the end she was the one who did it. Who knew that Harry's Liquid Luck would run over onto him too though?

With Harry under the invisibility cloak on Monday night, Lavender thought Ron and Hermione were coming from his room alone. It would have been easy enough for him to explain the truth, and he almost wanted to even if just to protect Hermione. But he didn't. He let Lavender assume the worst and chuck him. A part of him felt bad, she was clearly upset and spent the last few days making sure he knew as much, but he was so relieved he couldn't help but smile.

He sat in the Common Room waiting for everyone to come down and stared at the fire. The room was quiet and empty, being a beautiful Friday afternoon, most everyone was outside or heading down to the Great Hall for an early dinner. Ron liked it this way, but only wished that one other soul would join him.

_I want to tell her how I feel. Almost did a couple times this week, didn't I? But what if she doesn't really feel the same? What if she thinks it's too soon after my break up with Lavender? What if she thinks I'm just being a randy git jumping from bird to bird?_

While the thought of Hermione definitely made him randy, he wanted so much more. And since he couldn't open up about it to her, he confided in his other best friend.

"You should tell her," Harry had said to him. They were at the Quidditch field early, hoping to get in a few drills before practice officially started. "I really think you should tell her how you feel."

"I can't Harry, not yet. I just got her back after months. After I was a prat. I don't want to ruin this."

"Ron...your feelings...are they more than just...you know?"

"Of course they are Harry! She's my best friend. I've...Harry I've been...she's it. Don't ask me how I know...I just know." Ron paused and looked toward the castle where two girls were walking towards the pitch. One with long red hair much like his, and the other who's wild, curly brown hair he would spot anywhere. "I'm pretty sure I'll marry her one day, Harry." Ron spoke so softly, he didn't even think he was heard. He shook his head and kicked off before Harry could say another word.

Quiet footsteps brought Ron back from his thoughts. He looked up from his seat by the fire to see Hermione stepping off the stairs. She looked amazing in a simple blue cotton dress that hugged her in all the right places and landed just above her knees, her hair free and tumbling across her shoulders and back. _Good Godric, she's so beautiful,_ he thought as his face broke out into a huge grin.

"Hey," he said softly.

"H-hey," she practically whispered. She seemed nervous as she sat on the couch across from his chair. "Where are -"

"They're coming. Harry was stalking the map for...you know."

Hermione sighed. "I really wish he'd give up on that. If Draco was-" she stopped as a few giggling 4th years came down the stairs and headed out the portrait hole. Ron decided that this conversation was best next to each other, and got up from his chair to sit next to her on the couch. He sat a bit close, but she didn't seem to mind. She actually seemed to get a bit closer as she began to talk again. "If Draco was a death eater now," she continued in a much softer tone, "we would know, don't you think? He would have definitely let that out of the bag."

Ron nodded. "I know. But you know how our best friend is." He casually put his arm on the back of the couch behind her, so he could lean in a bit. "I keep thinking he's going to do something stupid."

At this, Hermione turned her head to look at Ron, their faces were so close he could see her breathe catch more then he heard it. "We-we'll have to keep an eye on him then," she whispered.

 _Blimey,_ Ron thought, _Is she looking at my lips?_ Ron let his eyes roam over her face slowly and considered the repercussions of just leaning in and going for it. He looked into her eyes and for a brief moment, swore she was thinking the same thing. _Do it you prat...just lean in and -_

More footsteps bounding down the stairs snapped them both out of it and they jumped away from each other, the moment lost. A couple of 5th year boys passed through to the portrait hole, but one other boy behind them detoured to the fireplace to join his friends. 

"Harry, there you are," Hermione said affectionately.

"Sorry," he said as he took a seat in the chair Ron was sitting before. "I was-"

"Yes, I know." Hermione looked disapprovingly at Harry. He shrugged. Ron was happy to see that neither of them seemed to want to argue about it at the moment. He wasn't in the mood to play referee tonight.

As he glanced at Hermione and tried to consider how he could get her alone again before the night was over, Ginny emerged from the girls dormitories and joined them. Before Ron could suggest heading down to dinner early, the topic of the last Quidditch game in a couple weeks came up. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw...and they would have to win by over 300 points in order to win the House Cup. Ron noticed that his best friend and captain, was determined to win it. Happy to have his mind off Draco or Horcruxes or the Half Blood Prince for a bit, Ron jumped in wholeheartedly and the three of them started talking strategies. He glanced at Hermione, hoping she wasn't too bored, but she sat on the far corner of the couch looking content, watching her friends talk. She glanced at him and smiled. Ron smiled back before turning back to Ginny and Harry.

Out of nowhere, a large pompous looking owl flew into the Common Room. "That's a Ministry Owl," Ron said as it landed deftly in front of Hermione. Everyone was silent as Hermione gingerly took the scroll from the owl's stretched out leg. He gave a proper hoot and flew off.

"What is that about Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," she said softly as she broke the seal and unrolled the parchment. They all watched as her eyes, now wide in shock, darted across the paper. She choked a sob and then suddenly cried out in rage.

"Hermione, what?!" Harry jumped up and grabbed the parchment as Hermione's head sunk into her hands. She was sobbing.

"Notice of engagement..." Harry was reading, "Pureblood Cormac McClaggen...Muggleborn Hermione Granger...Hearing to accept... Monday... 5:00 pm...what the bloody hell?" 

Ginny was by Hermione's side now rocking her and Ron stood next to Harry to read the parchment over his shoulder unable to speak or even think. His entire body started shaking in rage and he could barely focus.

"I'm to accept Cormac's official proposal on Monday at a hearing at the ministry," Hermione said softly.

"The hell you are!" Harry and Ron both bellowed.

"Oh, Hermione, you can't!" Ginny cried.

Hermione looked up, eyes red and filled to the brim. "Y-you don't understand. It's l-law," she sputtered through her now falling tears. "I-I read about it a few w-weeks ago. If a Pureblood w-wizard officially proposes to a Muggleborn witch, sh-she must accept and-and marry him within 30 days. She has no choice. No say."

"What happens if you deny, Hermione?" 

Hermione turned her head to look at Ginny, her face crumpling. "They take away my magic," she whispered.


	3. I Choose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins with two flashbacks - both italicized - then returns to the Common Room.  
> TW: sexual assault and implied attempted rape in the flashbacks

_**September** _

_Hermione heard him clear as day. Cormac McClaggen was trying out for keeper for the Gryffindor team, and planned to take it over._

_He hated that Harry was captain and called him incompetent. He thought Ron, her Ron, was an idiot and a horrible keeper. He even thought Ginny was subpar at most and only on the team because he was Harry Potter's best friends sister._

_He planned to get on the team and take over. And Hermione was not letting that happen._

_She walked angrily to the Quidditch pitch where Harry would soon begin trials, with every intention on warning him. He could not allow him on the team. He could not allow Cormac to get anywhere near him or Ginny...or especially Ron._

_But as she walked, she heard footsteps come up behind her, and soon a long arm wrapped around her shoulders._

_"Glad I caught up with you, Granger." It was Cormac McClaggen himself. Hermione scowled as she removed his arm. "Headed to trials to watch me take my place as keeper?"_

_"Not in the least," she said through clenched teeth._

_Cormac laughed. "You don't have to play shy, Granger, we all know you would be chuffed to be seen with the soon-to-be star of the team. In fact, I think that accompanying me to Hogsmeade next weekend will be the perfect way to make it known, that you've got yourself a keeper, eh?" He laughed, amused by his joke._

_Hermione turned to face him, hands on her hips. "I will not be accompanying you to Hogsmeade, nor will I be accompanying you anywhere. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to support MY friends." She turned back to the pitch and stormed off. The nerve of him, she thought as she entered the pitch. Harry was already addressing the crowd, which Cormac had joined. It was too late to warn Harry, she realized, but she had a better idea. She climbed the stands, her wand ready but hidden, and a quiet Confundus Charm prepared on her lips._

**_Early April_ **

_Hermione was leaving the library, intent on finding Harry and Ron or Ginny, who should be done with practice by now. She would have went with them, but as it was raining and she really needed to get a head start on a few essays, she opted for the library instead._

_She barely made it to the end of the corridor when a tall figure grabbed her and pushed her behind a tapestry. Her bag and books dropped and her arms were pinned above her before she could make for her wand._

_"You've been avoiding me, Granger," Cormac's voice hissed close to her ear. As his face closed in on hers, she could smell the distinct aroma of firewhiskey coming from his parted lips._

_"Get. Off. Of. Me." Hermione said as steadily as she could. She was doing her best to remain calm, but the look in his eyes was scaring her. He looked...crazy. And like he had no plans of taking no for an answer._

_He smiled menacingly, tightening his grip on her wrists with one hand, and running the other down her cheek. His legs were parted and surrounding her, pinning her against the wall. She racked her mind trying to figure out a way out of this, but all she could do was try her best not to cry and crumble in fear. This can't be happening, she thought._

_"Hermione Granger," he leered, "You really are a beautiful little minx." Hermione's breathe caught as his hand ran down her side to the bottom of her skirt. He pushed his weight onto her and she could feel a bulge press against her as his hand slid up her bare thigh. He leaned into her neck and she winced, closing her eyes as tears escaped. "I will make you my little minx," he whispered into her neck as she felt his lips on her skin._

_"NO!" she shouted and his hand left her thigh to cover her mouth._

_"You keep quiet or-"_

_He was interrupted by a loud "Yeow!" They both looked down to see Mrs. Norris peeking under the tapestry. Cormac loosened her grip, distracted and stepped back. "Shit," he hissed under his breath. Once he heard the telltale jangle of Filch's keys, he took off leaving Hermione to gather her things._

_As she straightened up, Filch came around the corner. "I thought I heard a noise behind this tapestry," Hermione said as steadily as she could, making sure her Prefect badge was visible on her jumper. "But it must have been a passing ghost."_

_Filch eyed her suspiciously, then squinted at her badge. He nodded and grunted. "Come, Mrs. Norris," he addressed his cat. "Little Ms. Prefect has it all under control, yes." He turned and stalked away._

_Once he was out of sight, Hermione took off to the Common Room, happy to find Ron and Harry sitting on the floor by the fire drying off._

_"Alright, Hermione?" Harry said, frowning slightly. Ron looked up at her and frowned too. He made to stand up but Hermione waved them off._

_"I'm fine. Fell asleep in the library and got kicked out. I'm going up to bed." She turned and ran up the stairs before a fresh wave of tears could escape._

* * *

Hermione sobbed as she told the three of them about the latest incident with McClaggen, just a couple weeks before. Ron paced angrily as he listened, fists clenched and ready to punch something. Anything.

"That was the night you came in here upset wasn't it?" Harry asked, his face red with anger. "That was the night he tried to...FUCK!" he hissed. He ran his hands through his hair and took a breath to calm down. Ron could do no such thing. All he saw was red. All he felt was anger. All he wanted to do was track down McClaggen and pummel him. His knuckles were itching to meet his face.

"He's been after you all year, hasn't he Hermione?" Ginny was saying. Ron looked at Hermione to see her nod silently. "I noticed the way he'd look at you...watch you. I didn't like it at all...that's why I always stayed close to you at Slug Club and didn't bring Dean to the Christmas party. I figured if I just went with you, he'd stay away."

Hermione nodded. "He made me so uncomfortable when he looked at me. But up until a couple weeks ago, I never thought he would..." She leaned into Ginny sobbing again. "I can't m-marry him! What do I do?"

Ron heard enough. He stalked away from the fireplace towards the portrait hole ready to track down the pompous 7th year, but Harry jumped in front of him.

"You're angry, I know. I am too. But, mate, she needs you. She needs us." They looked over at Hermione on the couch and Ron felt his reserve weakening. "Right now, we focus on her. I promise you, we'll get him later." Ron took a deep shuddering breath and nodded.

He walked back over to the couch and stooped down in front of Hermione. She picked her head off of Ginny's shoulder and looked at him, then crumpled into his arms sobbing.

"We need to go to McGonagall," Harry said. "Or Dumbledore. Let's go to Dumbledore."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were pacing back and forth in Dumbledore's office as Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat in silence watching them. They were speaking in hushed tones and Hermione could only catch snippets over the ringing in her ears, but she was hearing enough to know she was doomed.

"Iron clad, Minerva..." Dumbledore was saying. "...must choose..."

"...another way Albus..."

"...reinstated law...lose her magic...live in control..."

"...she deserves more..."

Dumbledore stopped suddenly as if he remembered something, then consulted one of the long scrolls laid out on his desk. He read it over a few times, passing his blackened hand over it, then stroking his long beard with his other hand. The four students watched him intently. Hermione was sure he found something. Some loophole.

"Minerva," he said slowly, "head to your office and floo the Weasleys. Tell Arthur and Molly to head here immediately, that it's important - but do take care to make sure Molly knows none of her children are in imminent danger."

Professor McGonagall nodded, and with her robes billowing gracefully behind her, disappeared out the door.

Professor Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and regarded the four sitting in front of him. He held the scroll in his hand and looked at it, then at Hermione. "As you know, Ms. Granger, you have two options here. You can choose to accept Mr. McClaggen's proposal, and become his wife within 30 days of Monday, thus locking in a lifetime of marriage to him and submit yourself to possibly being under his complete command as his Muggleborn wife." He paused as Hermione sobbed. But she remained quiet to let him continue. "Or, you can decline his proposal, and at that point the Ministry will immediately confiscate your wand, remove you of all memory of your magic, and you will have to leave Hogwarts and return to the Muggle world." Hermione shook, another deep sob overtaking her. Ron put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in tightly. 

Dumbledore regarded this show of affection and smiled slightly. "I do, however, believe I have found a 3rd option...a loophole." All four looked up at him expectantly. He looked at Hermione, then to Ron, then back to Hermione before adding, "and I think that you will find this option to be...a perfect match." He glanced back at Ron before looking back down to his scroll, adjusting his half-moon glasses. 

"If the Muggleborn witch in question," he read, "is found to be unprocurable at the time of the engagement hearing, then the proposal will be rendered null and void. That is to say, if the Muggleborn witch is not of age, is no longer living, or..." he paused and looked up at Hermione and Ron. "...is already wed to another Pureblood wizard."

Hermione sucked in her breath and Ron's eyes were the size of saucers. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then Ron expectantly.

Ron cleared his throat. "S-so, if she goes to the Ministry on M-Monday," he said slowly, "and she's already m-married..." he looked at Hermione and gulped. "This all goes away?"

Dumbledore nodded. "That is correct Mr. Weasley. But it must be a Pureblood wizard for the law to stand. You see, this law, is intended to be about controlling Muggleborns. Of course, the expectation is for Pureblood wizards to marry Pureblood witches. 'Keep the family bloodline pure' or what have you. However, a Pureblood wizard may decide to marry a Muggleborn witch for the purpose of controlling her and thus her magic. In this way, there is authority or dominance over Muggleborns."

"That's barbaric," Hermione whispered. Ron nodded in agreement.

"It is, Ms. Granger, I agree. So, unfortunately, if you are unwed, or married to a Muggle or even a Half-blood wizard, the Ministry and the Pureblood wizards family can choose to dissolve that marriage so that you can marry him. However, if you are married to a Pureblood wizard, that can not be undone. So, you see, if you were to wed another Pureblood wizard, one of your choosing, by the end of this weekend...then this proposal from Cormac McClaggen will not hold up at the hearing on Monday."

There was a long silence. Hermione's head was spinning. There was a solution, it seemed...sitting right beside her. A solution that she would be more than okay with.

But would he? She couldn't ask him to do it. She couldn't force him into a marriage if he didn't - 

"We need to talk Hermione," Ron said quietly turning to her. His eyes were as always so bright and brilliant. Hermione nodded.

* * *

Ron led Hermione up to a quiet corner of Dumbledore's office and turned away from the other's prying eyes and ears. He pushed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his feet for a beat before looking at her.

"Ron, if you're thinking-" Hermione started.

"I am." He cut her off calmly.

"You can't-"

"I can." He cut her off again. "It's the only way Hermione. The only way to keep you safe."

"But I can't make you do something you don't want to-" Ron put his finger over her lips to silence her. He wasn't sure where this boldness was coming from, but he wasn't going to question it.

 _Now or never,_ he thought. "I want to," he whispered. "Hermione...you're my best friend. But you're so much more than that." He took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. "I will always look out for you, do everything I can to protect you and make sure you're safe. But even more than that...that you're happy." He opened his eyes and lowered his head to look into hers. "If being my wife would make you even the slightest bit happy, at least happier than the other options in front of you right now, then I'm happy. Because marrying you...marrying you..."

_God, how does she not know?_

"Marrying you," he whispered, "would mean everything to me." He touched his palm gingerly to her cheek, as if she were a porcelain doll he might break. "If you'll have me."

"Ron," she whispered. "Ron...you have to know. If we do this you have to know." He looked into her brown eyes, flowing with fresh tears. For a moment he felt like maybe he did already know, but he stayed quiet anyway. 

She placed a hand on his chest and stepped in close. "R-Ron...I..." she sobbed and took a breath to steady herself.

Ron decided to help her. "I love you, Mione," he whispered. Her eyes shot up to meet his and she gasped. "Merlin, I do...Have for a long time now."

Hermione's mouth stayed open in wonder for a moment and her eyes wide on his. "I...really?" Ron nodded. Her arms suddenly shot around his neck and he answered, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her into a close embrace. "I love you too, Ron," she breathed into his chest. "So much."

They stayed like that for a moment longer, Ron's hands running lightly up and down her back. "Hermione," he whispered, "you have three options here and I won't make the decision for you. I - "

Hermione sobbed out a laugh interrupting him. "Ron," She pulled back to gaze up at him. "I choose you. I will always choose you."


	4. By Law, By Magic, and By Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind words so far! It really means so much to hear my work is being enjoyed <3
> 
> I hope you've been able to follow okay that I'm switching POVs between Ron and Hermione. I try to make it clear at the beginning of each section who's POV that blurb will be in. I was going to do the story in just one of their POVs but IDK I like it this way...getting a look in each of their minds just a bit!
> 
> One reviewer has given me something to think about and I want to take a moment and comment on it. I'm a Ron Weasley lover through and through and I love how protective he is, and even his possessiveness. I headcanon that Hermione does too. We all know she's fierce and can hold her own, as does Ron, but I'm not sure yet if she'll take action against Cormac McLaggen...I'll have to see if the time arises. But I don't want this to seem as if it's a total "damsel in distress" thing, as Hermione would not like me for that! There is a bit of the notion, however, as it is called "The Pureblood Knight", so there's definitely that implication, and on top of that, as strong as Hermione is, I think that even the strongest of the strong would be rattled by an event such as the encounter with Cormac where she was overpowered for a few moments and really truly scared. Did that rattle her to the point where she is content on stepping back and allowing Ron to be her knight? Does she allow herself to be vulnerable only with him? Still considering this...let me know what you think!
> 
> Okay enough babbling...let's get on with it!

Hermione looked around Professor Dumbledore's office taking in what was happening that evening. Ron's mum and dad were talking to Professor Dumbledore while Harry and Ginny were talking quietly to themselves. Professor McGonagall had left the office for a moment to "handle a few things," she said, but left the marriage paperwork in front of Ron and Hermione to look over.

Hermione was marrying Ron...that night. Ron must have been processing the same thoughts.

"Bloody hell, I pictured this a bit differently in my mind," Ron said softly, almost as if he were speaking to himself.

"You...you pictured this?" Hermione asked, astonished. "Our marriage...our wedding...you pictured it?"

Ron blushed, as if realizing what he voiced out loud. "Well...yeah. I have." He looked over at her sheepishly. "I've pictured it all. My whole future...with you." Hermione felt like her heart was taking over her entire chest. There was no way it could get any bigger in that moment.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that he loved her. He actually loved her. Ronald Weasley. Loved. Her.

So to hear him say that he pictured a whole future with her...it was almost too much to take in.

"Mione," Ron whispered, "are you alright?"

Hermione nodded, then looked at Ron questioningly. "Mione?" she smiled.

Ron shrugged. "Sorry..I didn't mean to...it just sort of...sorry."

She thought for a moment. She usually hated nicknames, but hearing it uttered from his lips was different. Intimate. Maybe something that's just for them. "No, no. I like it. Love it actually. And I love the way you say it." Ron took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. Hermione noticed his ears get as pink as her face felt.

_This is too much. Why are we doing this again? Right...to keep my magic and keep me away from Cormac. And because he loves me. No...we're doing this because we love each other._

After a few quiet moments, Ron looked up at her. "Tonight, after we're married...you do understand what Professor McGonagall told us before she left, yeah?"

Hermione nodded and blushed. "That the seal on our paperwork won't be official...until we ...until the marriage is consummated."

"Are you nervous?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and shook her head no. "I trust you. And I love you." She thought for a moment as she ran her fingers through his hair. "And tonight," she smiled, "will be us living out what up to now has only been a fantasy."

Ron smirked. "Oi," he said softly, "you fantasized about me? About being with me?"

Hermione huffed. "Honestly, Ronald." She smiled despite herself and glanced at him shyly. He smiled back and allowed his eyes to linger longer than they usually would. As their eyes locked she watched as love and lust danced across his vibrant blue orbs. She realized that this is why they always averted their eyes. Because had she seen him look at her like this before, she would have known. There would have been no room for doubt. _We don't have to hide in our feelings anymore,_ _she thought. We don't have to look away, we don't have to pretend. That's all behind us._ Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"So, listen," Ron said, turning back to the parchments in front of them, "I've been reading these vows and how this is all supposed to work and I need you to know..." He turned back to Hermione. "Despite what the vows we're supposed to recite may say, I don't see you as a possession, or something to control. I will never see you that way." 

Hermione nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "I needed to hear that."

* * *

Ron's quiet moment with Hermione was interrupted when McGonagall returned and Dumbledore summoned everyone over near his fireplace to begin. He had Ron and Hermione stand in front of McGonagall, with Arthur, Molly, Harry and Ginny surrounding them.

McGonagall cleared her throat and began. "Ron, Hermione, if you'll please face each other and hold hands. We'll do the shortened version of this tonight... And I think I'm going to skip over any vocabulary regarding possession and control if that's quite alright." The two nodded gratefully at their head of house. Ron took Hermione's hands and felt immediate warmth at her touch as he smiled down at her. Nearby, Ron heard his mom sob, but he glanced up and caught a tearful smile and a proud nod from her.

"This partnership, this union, is to be bound by law, by magic," McGonagall looked tenderly at the two in front of her, "and by love. Mr. Weasley, is it your intent to enter into this union today?"

"Yes, it is," Ron said. He smiled at Hermione and gave her a small wink.

"Ms. Granger, is it your intent to enter into this union today?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good. Then Mr. Weasley, you will repeat after me. I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife."

Ron cleared his throat and willed himself to keep his composure. "I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take thee, Hermione Jean Granger, to be my wife."

"To be bound by law, bound by magic, and bound by love."

"To be bound by law, bound by magic, and bound by love." He ran his thumbs over her knuckles softly.

McGonagall had Hermione repeat the same, which she did softly and through falling tears...but with a beaming smile.

"Now, we do not have rings, but they are not truly necessary. Ronald, if you will please take your wand, and tap Hermione's 4th finger on her left hand and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed. With my magic, I bind myself to thee."

"With this ring," Ron said softly, "I thee wed. With my magic, I bind myself to thee." He gently tapped Hermione's finger, and a soft golden glow surrounded the base of her finger. "Wicked," he muttered. Hermione stared in awe and looked up at him.

"Now, Hermione, if you will."

Hermione took Ron's left hand, and held her wand to his 4th finger. "With this ring, I thee wed. With my magic, I bind myself to thee." She tapped his finger, and the same golden glow surrounded the base of Ron's finger. He could feel a warmth emanating from it, and actually feel the slight weight of something, as if a ring was actually on his hand. "You feel that?" she whispered.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, I do. Blimey."

McGonagall smiled. "Now, if you will please, hold each other's left hands, then with your right hands, lift your wands over your heads. Right, now place the tips of your wands together. Perfect." McGonagall cleared her throat again, and held up her own wand over theirs. "Ronald and Hermione, having declared your intent, and your love, and having bound yourselves to one another in front of these witnesses, let the light of love surround you," she waved her wand around theirs and a soft, gold ring appeared, encasing their wands as she continued, "and proclaim that you are, henceforth, husband and wife." The ring ran down the length of their wands before dissolving in a soft golden glow around them. McGonagall nodded and they lowered their wands. "Mr. Weasley, you may kiss your bride."

Ron gulped. How could he forget he'd have to kiss her? His first kiss with Hermione, in front of his mother!

But when he looked down at her, it was as if no one else existed in that moment. He placed his hands on either side of her face, wiping a tear gently with his thumb, and leaned in as her fingers curled around his wrists. When their lips met, it was as if fireworks were going off all throughout his body. Ron wasn't sure if it was the magic of the ceremony or just because it was Hermione, but he didn't want to break away. He held her lips with his for what felt like hours, but was actually just a moment, then pulled back the tiniest bit and smiled. She opened her eyes and smiled back. "Felt that?" he whispered softly. She nodded, biting her bottom lip. Ron couldn't resist, he leaned in for one more kiss, as the tiny crowd around them clapped and Harry whistled.

* * *

Hermione watched, awed as Professor Dumbledore assisted her and Ron in conjuring their official certificate of marriage. Once filled out and signed, Ron and Hermione touched their wands to the corner of the parchment and, as Professor McGonagall had explained, a blue seal appeared on the parchment. Hermione knew that this was the seal that would need to turn red that night.

After a while, Arthur and Molly hugged the two goodbye and followed Professor McGonagall back to her office to floo home. Harry and Ginny went with them.

Professor Dumbledore turned to the couple after everyone cleared out of his office. "I was wondering if I may have a quick word with you both? Before Professor McGonagall returns."

"Of course Professor," Hermione said. They sat in the chairs facing his desk, holding hands.

"I want to first, personally congratulate you both. The ceremony, while small and held in haste, was quite beautiful...a beauty that I daresay we all needed during these times." They smiled in understanding and he continued. "Now, along those lines...I don't feel I need to tell you how much Harry will still need you, as I know you both to be quite loyal, especially to your friends and to all that's at stake. I have the utmost faith that you will both continue to be there for him despite your sudden change in status."

"Most definitely Professor," Ron spoke up. "Harry still has us, no matter what."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley...I know that, and you both know that. But someone, will need reminding. Strong reminding."

"Harry," Hermione said with a sigh as realization hit her. She looked at Ron who she noticed had not caught on. "He'll try to pull away. He'll think he's a burden on us now that we're married. He'll want to protect us more than ever." Ron sighed and nodded as understanding washed over his face.

"Correct Ms. Granger. That is exactly my fear. He will see what he wants to see. And will need, sometimes forceful reminding that you both still stand by his side. I just wanted to make sure you both were aware so you could act accordingly."

"We understand Professor," Ron said. "We'll make sure he knows he still has us." Hermione nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagall returned then, without Harry and Ginny, Ron noticed, and faced the couple as their headmaster quietly excused himself.

"I've sent Potter and Ms. Weasley ahead to Gryffindor Tower...they will meet you there." She looked over her glasses at them, and Hermione swore she noticed a hint of amusement in her eyes. "I've asked Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley to discreetly as possible pack both of your things so that they can be taken to your new room. When asked, your other roommates will simply be told that you moved."

"Where-where are we moving to Professor?" Hermione asked.

"It may come as a surprise, but you are not the first married students to attend Hogwarts." Both students raised their eyebrows in surprise and their professor gave a small chuckle before she continued. "Throughout the castle we do have suites just for such a need as this. They mostly go unused, but right before the ceremony, I put in word for one suite within Gryffindor Tower to be opened up, dusted and freshened for your arrival."

"Blimey! We get our own room?" Ron looked at her and then at Hermione surprised.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley. As you are husband and wife, it is only right. Last thing we need is to catch spouses trying to live out their marital benefits in the broom closet." Hermione felt her cheeks blush. Professor McGonagall smiled. "When you get to Gryffindor Tower, Potter and Weasley will show you how to enter your suite as I have already instructed them."

"I would like for you both to remain as inconspicuous as possible throughout this weekend," Professor McGonagall continued. "Think of the weekend as your honeymoon, of sorts. But also, it is imperative that no one knows until Monday evening's hearing the nature of your relationship, as well as to keep you, Ms. Granger-Weasley, from any run ins with Mr. McLaggen until the appropriate time." Hermione noticed Ron's jaw clench and his face go red at the very mention of the boy's name. Professor McGonagall seemed to notice as well and added, "you as well Mr. Weasley. Let's keep you out of trouble. Stay away from Mr. McLaggen." He nodded with a small chuckle. Hermione smiled...their professor knew Ron all too well. "I understand Gryffindor has practice tomorrow morning, and you should be okay to go, Mr. Weasley, but take care to keep Ms. Granger-Weasley hidden, should the need arise. You will attend your classes on Monday, but you will not to discuss your change in status or what has taken place tonight. Then you will report to my office Monday before 5:00 pm to Floo to the ministry. The senior Mr. Weasley will meet you both there." They both nodded.

"As you will be spending the rest of the evening and much of the next two days in your suite, a particular house elf has been assigned to you and instructed to bring your meals to you there."

"Dobby?" Ron asked, a tender smile crossing his face. Hermione knew that Ron had as late taken a strong liking to Dobby and often visited him in the kitchens during prefect rounds. 

Professor McGonagall nodded. "He practically jumped at the chance to assist, and his loyalty to you both, as well as to Mr. Potter, is unmatched - not even to Mr. Potter's own elf!" McGonagall stood and motioned for them to stand just as Harry returned, a cloak in his hand.

"There are students in the Common Room, Professor, although no sign of McClaggen. But I've brought the cloak just in case."

"Perfect. Ms. Granger, you will return under the cloak. Mr. Potter will show you how to access your room, and you, gentlemen, will say not a word to Mr. McLaggen should you encounter him," she added sternly, looking back and forth between Harry and Ron with a finger in their faces.

"Yes, Professor," they said together as Hermione threw the cloak over her.

"Thank you for everything, Professor," Hermione said softly, knowing her voice was drifting from thin air. "Everything."

The older witch nodded, a slight sign of moisture in her eye. "Away you go."

* * *

Harry led Ron through the Common Room where a few students were gathered, with Hermione hidden under the cloak.

He led them halfway up the staircase and showed them which bricks to tap to open the corridor to their room. "I will never remember this," Ron moaned. Harry and Ginny would be the only other two students who would know how to access their room. They walked into the short corridor which led into a small sitting room, where Ginny was waiting. Hermione removed the cloak and handed it back to Harry. There was a short couch, and a table and chairs and a fireplace. On the table was dinner for four.

"Dobby just came and dropped off our dinner," Ginny said. "So I guess this is like your wedding reception then?" 

Ron opened the door behind her to find the bedroom. It looked like a normal bedroom but with a Gryffindor dormitory feel. There was a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room with night stands on either side. Along the window stood two desks and chairs. A door to the side led into the bathroom, where there was a shower stall as well as a bath that looked to be a smaller version of the baths in the Prefects bathroom, plus 2 sinks and the john.

"This is wicked!" Ron said. Harry agreed as he helped bring their things inside. Ginny turned to Hermione and squealed.

The four of them sat around the table eating and talking about the wedding, Quidditch and the weekend. Once they were finished, Ginny made her and Harry's departure obvious, sending suggestive looks at Hermione. 


	5. Seal the Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short...and smutty. I mean...it's their wedding night, is it not?!?! Be forewarned, and skip if it's not your thing!  
> Not my first time writing anything particularly smutty...but my first time sharing. *bites nails*

Ron stood in the bathroom in only his pants and pajama bottoms, looking at himself in the mirror shaking. Hermione was already changed and waiting for him, but it suddenly hit him how nervous he was.

_What if I'm rubbish? What if she doesn't even want to?_

He'd fantasized about being with Hermione this way for as long as he knew how to fantasize about girls. Every wanking session he had, featured a wicked daydream starring her bushy brown hair and delicate features. Even the entire time he was with Lavender, it was Hermione who consumed his thoughts.

Could he make their first time as special as she deserved it to be? He already felt awful that this night was chosen for her. So much of her choices were already taken away from her. She chose him, as she made so very clear, but the timing.. the circumstances... The extent to which she suddenly had to choose....

He finally took a deep breath and stood straight to walk out of the bathroom to his wife. _Blimey, my wife..._ He shook his head in disbelief and opened the door that lead into their bedroom.

He found Hermione sitting on the bed, feet tucked under her bum, wearing a short lacy pale pink nightgown. The top skimmed the swells of her breasts, and he could see her peaks poking through the paper thin material. 

"Bloody hell, Hermione." 

"Language, Weasley," she said, though she smiled shyly. "Like it?"" He nodded, wide eyed, as he walked slowly to the edge of the bed and sat down beside her. "I bought it in London over the summer, just for me really. But never wore it." She smiled and ran her hand gently down his arm. "I've never owned anything like this before...or worn really. I guess it's for you now," she said quietly.

Ron gulped. "I uh...I'm glad you bought it." His eyes skimmed appreciatively over her body as she giggled at him. He splayed his hands over his thighs rubbing them nervously. Hermione reached down and took his hand in hers.

"Ron, it's okay. It's just me. Just us." With her other hand she stroked his cheek. "Remember what I said? We're just finally living out our fantasies."

"We don't have to tonight, you know," Ron said nervously, running his fingers lightly over the back of her hand. "We have all weekend. As long as the seal changes color by Monday... We can take our time... There's no rush."

"Do you not want to?" Hermione asked quietly. Ron looked at her and noticed a trace of what looked like hurt in her eyes. _Oh bugger, she thinks I'm rejecting her! Good going you silly git!_

"Of course I do!" he said quickly. "I want nothing more than to be with you tonight. I just want to make sure it's what you want too."

She smiled and nodded, understanding. "It's what I want." There was a moment of comfortable silence as they gazed at each other. Suddenly Ron took a shuddering breath and looked away. "Ron? What's wrong?" She tilted his chin back to look at her and her fingers danced across his jaw.

"I don't want to mess this up Hermione," he said, closing his eyes and leaning into her touch. "I don't want to hurt you. Or-or be rubbish." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I already know this is going to be amazing for me, because it's you. I want you to feel the same."

"I will," she whispered. "Because it's you. I've only ever wanted to be with you." 

"I've only ever wanted this with you."

Hermione looked down. "Did you...I mean will this be-"

"My first time, yes." He took her hands in his as she looked back up at him, relief evident on her face. "I only ever snogged Lavender, nothing more. She wanted to but I couldn't. Because she wasn't you."

She leaned in and he met her in the middle, capturing her lips with his.

Ron was amazed at how, even though he spent months snogging another girl, this still felt so new to him. His feelings for her, answered and reciprocated. The woman he most desired, alone in a room with him with no interruptions, no barriers. 

_Bloody fucking hell, this is really happening!_

Ron turned into her and soon he felt them lowering back onto the pillows, his body on top of hers. He held onto her thigh with one hand as her legs wrapped around him, keeping himself from dropping his full weight on her with his other elbow. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He could feel her pulling him down. "Closer," she whispered against his mouth.

"I don't want to crush you."

"You won't." He lowered himself completely to her and shuddered when she let out the sexiest little moan. As his hand inched further up her thigh, he pulled his face back a bit to look at her in question. After what she went through with McLaggen, he didn't want to push her.

"Can I-"

"Yes."

He laughed, "you don't even know what I'm asking to do."

"You don't need to ask. You're my husband, and I trust you Ron. I know you won't hurt me. You have my permission, I want this as much as you do."

As he gazed down at her, curls wild all over the pillow, full lips red and slightly swollen, and all he could think was how much he loved her. Then, he remembered.... 

"I love you, so fucking much Mione," he whispered. "And I love that I can say it out loud now."

She smiled. "I love you too Ron. Now, come back down here," she said with a small laugh. He returned her smile, leaned back down and took her lips back with his. 

His hand went back to finding it's way up her thigh as they kissed. He reached the hem of her nightgown and his fingers slid under towards her bum. He recalled countless secret glances at her bum as his fingers spread out over her cheek. "You're not wearing nickers," he whispered in surprise. She shook her head. "Who are you, and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

She threw her head back laughing. "Didn't you know? I traded her in for Hermione Weasley!" 

"What am I going to do with you?" he laughed. Their eyes met and he smiled mischievously. "Aside from the obvious," he whispered as he gave her bum a squeeze. Her hips lifted to him in response, lightly grinding against his very hard length. "Bloody fuck," he dropped his head and breathed into her neck as she moaned in response. She did it again, obviously enjoying the feel of him against her warm center, and threw her head back. Ron took the opportunity to nibble and kiss along her neck. He sucked gently on a spot right below her ear and she moaned. _Blimey_ , he thought. He tried again and was rewarded with the same response. He continued exploring her neck in search of more tender spots that made her moan, then began trailing his lips down her collarbone towards her chest. "I want to see you Hermione. I need to see you. All of you."

She raised herself up and he sat back on his haunches in between her parted legs to give her room. She reached for the hem of her nightgown but then stopped and looked at him. "Undress me, husband."

He chuckled and gave a lopsided little grin, his eyes dark with desire. "As you wish, wife." He pushed the hem of her nightgown up her thighs and sides, then pulled it off over her head. She laid back down as his eyes roamed madly over her completely bare body. He gulped loudly as he took in the sight of her naked form.

"You...are so bloody beautiful Mione." He lowered himself back to her kissing her mouth hungrily. "So beautiful," he murmured against her lips. "Every single inch of you," he said as he began brushing his lips across her skin. His hand came up from her thigh to gently cup her breast as he kissed his way down. She arched into his hand, as his thumb danced across her nipple.

"Oh," she moaned. "Do that again." He rubbed her nipple with his thumb and she wiggled under him. He grinned at this then replaced his thumb with his tongue, bringing a hiss from her lips as her fingers slid into his locks. He wrapped his lips around her peak and sucked gently. Her hips bucked up against his and he pressed into her, feeling the warm wetness soaking through the thin layers between them.

Intrigued, he slid a hand down between her thighs as his mouth stayed put, going from one breast to the other. His long fingers tenderly grazed her slick folds, and she moaned loudly. "Ron!" she called out.

"Yes, love," he said cheekily, as he brought himself back up to her lips. He ran his fingers along her folds again, exploring. "Love, you're so wet."

"I'm so ready," she whimpered. "I need you Ron, please." Ron almost couldn't believe this was the same Hermione he knew and loved. He realized there were layers to Hermione he was going to quite enjoy getting to know.

"Tell me what you need Mione, tell me how to touch you." Her hand slid off his chest down to where his hand was exploring her, and she directed a finger to her small, now swollen, nub. "There?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes closed. Her ran his finger over it and watched her, enthralled, as she began to lose control.

"So...good..." she moaned. "Keep doing that." He followed her directions, rubbing on this new part of her, learning her body and her needs. As he rubbed, her moans got louder, her movements wilder. Soon she shuddered and he could feel her heartbeat where his finger was as she called out his name. She collapsed on the bed and pushed his hand away breathing heavily.

"Fuck," Ron whispered. "Did you just-?" She nodded, eyes still closed. "And I did that?" She laughed, nodding again. "Fuck."

"Shut up and come here Ronald," she demanded, though she was still smiling. He kissed her mouth as she began pushing on the waist of his bottoms. "I want...to...see...you..." she said between kisses.

He helped her push away his pajama bottoms and pants in one shot, kicking them off with force. He rose up enough so she could look down his body. Her eyes widened when she saw him and now it was his turn to smile shyly, slightly embarassed and feeling completely exposed. He didn't have much to go on but had the feeling he was no average bloke in this department, and wasn't sure if she would see that as a good thing or feel nervous.

"You're...Ron you're amazing." She looked up at his eyes as one of her hands gingerly reached out to him. She wrapped her fingers around him and he growled, "Mione" through his teeth. She put her other hand behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss her.

"I'm ready Ron," she said. He moaned in response and lowered his body fully to her as she opened her legs even further. He had to focus so hard on not spilling over at the mere thought. 

"Do you know the charms?" Ron asked quietly.

"I took a potion," she whispered back. He nodded and smiled, wondering where and when she got her hands on a potion. _Of course she would come prepared._

He touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes as he lined the tip of his prick up to her opening. "If I hurt you-"

She shushed him. "It's okay, Ron. I'm ready." He couldn't help but to believe her. He took a breath and pushed himself slowly into her. It was so wet and warm and tight and he thought he was going to pass out from the feeling.

"Fucking bloody fuck" he moaned as he felt her completely surround him. 

"Oooohhh!" she cried out, her fingers digging into his back. He moved to pull away but her hands grabbed his bum. "No! It's...it's so good Ron! Just go slow. I'll tell you when to go faster. It's so good." He nodded and began to move slowly and gently in and out of her. He did his best to take in everything about this to his memory - the way she felt, looked, tasted, smelled...everything. He wanted to remember this forever. "Mmmmm," she threw her head back and arched creating a slightly new angle. He mumbled a few more curse words and moaned loudly. "Faster Ron," she breathed. "Go faster."

She didn't need to tell him twice. Ron picked up the pace , dropping his face into her neck and curls. Their bodies were completely flush with one another and only their hips were moving somewhat rhythmically. He was completely drowning in her...lost...feeling way too much all at once. 

"I won't last much...longer," he groaned. "Too good." She nodded in understanding, and he felt her hand slide down their bodies to where they were connected. He felt her fingers moving and realized she was rubbing that little nub of hers to move herself along. _God, she's bloody amazing._ Ron focused his attention on lasting just a little longer. _Just long enough for her to..._

Soon she was making, in Ron's opinion, the most fucktastic sounds and writhing underneath him. "Ronnnn!" she moaned. "Oh! Oh, oh, oh..I'm...I'm..." he didn't need her to finish the sentence as seconds later he felt her walls tighten all around his cock as if she was completely sucking him in. That's all it took as a second later he growled out "Hermione!" and spilled deep inside her.

He stayed on top of her and inside her as they breathed deeply, coming back down to earth.

"Bloody hell," Ron said. He raised his head to look at her and they laughed. "That was...brilliant."

"Bloody brilliant," Hermione breathed out with a dazed smile. 

Ron shook his head. "Language, Weasley." Hermione laughed as he dropped his head back on her shoulder feeling completely weightless.

* * *

Over on the desk by the window, the seal on the parchment glowed from blue to a fiery red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the rest of their weekend play out? We'll find out ;)


	6. Honeymoon Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously y'all, your reviews and comments are giving me SO MUCH LIFE! I'm so glad my work is being so well received! 
> 
> So, we're back with my longest chapter yet! And ready to spend some more time with our newly married couple, yeah? This chapter (which was originally two short chapters) is going to focus mostly on our favorite newlyweds weekend, although our villain does make an appearance and we'll hear from Hermione a bit on the situation as it still stands. Bits of smut laced in throughout because...I mean...Ron and Hermione are randy married teenagers soooooooo yeah! Enjoy :)
> 
> ps...I noticed that in my draft writing McLaggen seemed to be autocorrected to McClaggen for some reason. I've been trying to catch and correct them all but a few may have passed under my nose. I hate the git but I promise I do know how to spell his name! LOL.

Hermione was having the best dream. She had dreams about Ron before, of course. He'd been the star of her best dreams for as long as she could remember. But this time, it felt different. It felt so real.

She could feel her naked body pressed up against his. Her cheek was on his hard yet extremely comfortable chest, feeling the gentle rise and fall off his breaths and his soothing heartbeat. His arm was wrapped around her back, keeping her close to him as if he never wanted to let her go. Her leg hooked over his body and his other hand was lightly running up and down her thigh.

She moaned lightly and shifted even closer. On the next trip up her thigh, his hand traveled to the fleshy part of her bum, giving her a slight squeeze. She smiled and sighed. On his hands way back down, his long fingers grazed her soft curls, tickling the skin near her slick folds. She shifted again to give him the hint. Clever, he is, as he passed his hand back up her thigh, one long finger dipped in, tracing along her folds. "Mmmm," she moaned. "Ron."

He chuckled softly jostling her and kissed the top of her head. "Good morning love."

Hermione's eyes popped open. _Merlin! This isn't a dream!_ Suddenly the events of yesterday flooded her mind. The wedding. Last night. She was lying in her - no _their_ \- four poster bed at Hogwarts with her husband. Ronald Weasley.

She raised her head and smiled. "Good morning."

"I wasn't sure if you were up or not until you said my name."

"I wasn't," she sighed. "I was dreaming. Or... I thought I was." 

He grinned and cocked his eyebrow. "So... You said my name in your sleep?"

"Who else would I dream about Ron?" She ran her hand along his chest, lazily taking in the sight of his body from his broad shoulders down to his toned abs. She wondered how he kept so fit given how much he eats, but decided she didn't care as she traced the lines defining his muscles. "You, my dear husband, have been the center of my dreams and fantasies since I started having them."

He pulled her in close causing her to squeal and growled. "I'll want to hear about these fantasies Mrs. Granger-Weasley." She laughed as he attacked her neck and jaw. "But right now just the thought of you having fantasies is turning me on." He pressed himself against her and she moaned. She read about boys being hard first thing in the morning. She should have known Ron would be no exception. 

They rolled around in the bed touching and exploring, until their bodies met in the most delicious way. For only their second time coming together, Hermione though it was magical. 

Soon after they found themselves lying side by side panting and sated. 

"M'hungry," Ron said. As if on cue, his tummy rumbled. 

Hermione laughed. "You're always hungry."

"Well given the night and then the morning we've had... I've worked up a bit of an appetite."

"Well I'm pretty sure I heard a soft crack while we were..." She trailed off smiling. "Check the sitting room."

He jumped up and ran to the door starkers, Hermione getting a nice view of his pale, freckly but adorable bum. She laughed as he made a show of peeking out the door, seeing the tray of food, and grabbing it quickly in case anyone saw him - not that anyone would.

He strode back to bed with the tray of food. "Breakfast in bed my love?"

"Yes, please!" She took the try and rested it between them as he climbed back into bed. 

After they ate, Ron laid his head on her chest and Hermione could sense him dozing as she ran her hands through his hair. She could feel the weight of him pressing more firmly on her, yet didn't mind at all. In fact, she found she loved it - the feeling of her best friend, her husband, was amazing. She felt warm and safe. She felt as if he would always protect her. She felt comfortable and at home, and by his content state, could only imagine that he felt the same.

Her heart was literally bursting. Just the day before she was trying to figure out how to tell him she fancied him, now, by an albeit twisted turn of events here he was. Her husband.

Ronald Bilius Weasley was her HUSBAND.

Hermione hoped that every weekend morning for the rest of her life could be just like this one, as she felt herself drifting back to a light slumber as well.

* * *

Hermione was under the cloak as she made her way out of the castle with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They were headed toward the Quidditch pitch for practice. Once there, she shed the cloak and sat close to the Gryffindor team room, settling into the grass with a book. She would look up every so often to watch Ron swooping in front of his goals to protect them, sometimes saving a goal, sometimes letting one pass through.

She sighed as she watched him. He really was an exceptional Quidditch player, she'd seen him play enough at the Burrow to know. Here, he let his mind get in the way. That's why Harry let him believe he had taken Liquid Luck the first game earlier that year. He was amazing. 

So amazing that Lavender Brown noticed him. Hermione shrugged off the thought. _He's my husband now,_ she told herself. _He chose me. He loves me._ She closed her eyes for a moment and repeated those words in her mind allowing herself to truly feel the truth in them.

Maybe Ron wasn't the only one who would need to be reminded of how amazing he was periodically.

Just as practice was ending and the Gryffindor team was landing on the pitch, Ginny flew overhead of Hermione away from the others. "Cloak...put it on," she said low and hastily. 

Hermione threw the cloak over her head and noticed Ron and Harry stalking angrily towards the team room.

"Potter! Weasley!" McLaggen came into view as he jogged around the corner from the stands and called to them. 

Ron, who was just a foot in front of Hermione, turned beet red and set his jaw. "Keep calm," she whispered, just loud enough to be heard by him alone. He looked in her general direction and gave a quick nod before turning towards McLaggen.

"See you're set to play keeper for the final match, Weasley. I'd wish you luck but ...well." 

_He has no idea that they know,_ Hermione realized heatedly. _Business as usual then?_

"What do you want, McLaggen," Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"I thought maybe Granger would be down here, hanging about. You haven't seen her have you?" McLaggen looked around the field. Hermione felt sick being just this near to him, but dared not move in case he heard her.

"She left for the weekend," Ron growled. "Family emergency." Hermione was happy he was quick to come up with an alibi, but could tell that his self-restraint was weakening as his fists open and shut at his sides.

"Ah...," he chuckled, "Yes, emergency indeed. She'll...uh...she has a big week coming up."

 _Look at him,_ Hermione thought, _he feels absolutely no remorse!_

"If you're finished then..." Harry turned and pushed Ron toward the team room door as Ginny held it open. Ron hesitated but Ginny nodded meaningfully, having felt Hermione pass through the door before them. Ron sent a glare back at McLaggen and stalked into the team room with Harry right behind him.

"Good seeing you Weasley. Potter." McLaggen called after them and sauntered off, completely unbothered.

Inside the team room, Ron set a Muffliato as Hermione removed the cloak. 

"THAT RUDDY BLEEDING BASTARD!" Ron roared. He punched the wall, likely in place of the punch he really wanted to send to McLaggen's face.

Harry watched Ron with a steel expression, then looked at Hermione. "You okay Hermione?"

"Yes," she responded. "I'm fine." While not completely true, Hermione couldn't help but feel safe in the team room with the three people she knew would protect her no matter what: her husband, her best friend, and her sister-in-law.

Ron sat on the bench and took several deep breaths to collect himself as Hermione approached him. She put her hand on his shoulder, then slid onto the bench next to him leaning into him as he leaned into her. "M'sorry," he said softly, likely apologizing for his angry outburst.

"It's okay," she answered, rubbing his thigh lightly. "You did good. And needed to let it out. Better in here than out there."

"I just...I see his smug face and I think about what he did to you...how he tried to..." Ron took another shuddering deep breath.

"Hermione," Ginny asked softly, "did you tell anyone? What McLaggen did? Not the marriage proposal, I know that will be handled Monday...I mean -"

"I know what you mean," Hermione cut her off. "And no I haven't...not yet anyway."

"I think you should tell McGonagall," Harry said. "I didn't think of it before, we were too focused on making sure you weren't married off to the bloody git...but what he did -"

"I can handle him myself," Ron said through his teeth.

"No, you won't," Hermione said to Ron firmly.

"She's right Ron," Ginny said. "He deserves more than just a punch in the face and the satisfaction of _you_ getting into trouble instead. He needs to answer to his actions. I'm sure Hermione wasn't the only one!"

Harry sat on the other side of Hermione. "Why didn't you say anything when it happened? To us or to someone else?"

Hermione took a deep shuddering breathe of her own. "I almost told you both, that night when I came into the common room...but I knew how that would end. As Ginny said - you boys would give him a good pounding then get yourselves in trouble." She looked at Harry, "and where would that leave you Harry? You can't afford to get in trouble and possibly be expelled. You need to be here at the castle. You too Ron." She looked down at her hands. "As for why I didn't tell anyone else, well...it's my word against his isn't it?"

"But Hermione - " Ginny started but Hermione interrupted.

"Gin, you know how it would go. He would use his status as a Pureblood. I would be the loose muggleborn slag by the time he was done wouldn't I? You know it's true!" Hermione cried when Ginny opened her mouth to say something more. "How many times has that happened? And with things the way they are within the ministry? No...I'll...I'll think of something. He's not getting away with it, don't worry. I just have to be smart about this." She looked at Ron, who was watching her intently, his jaw set. "One thing at a time. We deal with the proposal first. Then deal with McLaggen."

Ron nodded. "Let's get you back to the room, yeah?" Now Hermione nodded.

They walked back to the castle, Hermione under the cloak in between Ron and Harry, Ginny behind her.

* * *

Back in the room Ron went to take a shower. He couldn't believe McClaggen had the nerve to show his face at their practice, and honestly couldn't believe he was as close as he was to Ron and was still walking upright.

He let the water run over him and thought back to the moments following their encounter with the tosser. While he was watching Hermione answer Ginny and Harry, he noticed something they likely didn't pick up on.

Hermione was rattled. Completely and utterly rattled. His strong, stubborn, brilliant Hermione, who never let anyone get to her was rattled. Hermione who trapped a reporter saying foul things about her and her best friend in a jar. Hermione who tried to pick a fight with a sadistic professor. Hermione who would put anyone in their place, himself included, without missing a word in her book. She was shaken up by Cormac McLaggen and what he did to her.

And if he knew Hermione, which he did better than anyone else thank you very much, the fact that McLaggen got to her bothered her.

Ron finished washing up so he could get back to her. The fact that someone, anyone, made her feel that way made him madder than he'd ever been, but also made him want to protect her more than ever. He could spend the rest of the weekend in the room with Hermione and not have to worry about McLaggen. And even Harry and Ginny could hide themselves in the sitting room if they needed to avoid him for whatever reason. They were fine. 

He emerged from the bathroom in a towel and found Hermione sitting on the bed. He went to the bed and crawled into it, laying his head on her lap.

"I can't promise I won't murder him Hermione."

Hermione shook her head and stroked his hair. "My strong, hot-headed husband," she sighed.

"He tried to hurt you, he tried to control you..." his voice caught.

"Yes, but you wouldn't let him, will you my knight?"

Ron sat up and looked at her. "He'll never come near you or touch you. Ever." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I'll never let anyone hurt you Mione. I'll always protect you."

"I know Ron. I know."

* * *

"Ronald! We've done absolutely no work all weekend, and have tons due tomorrow!"

"Aw come off it Hermione, no we don't!"

"We cannot let this cause us to fall behind."

"We'll get some done tomorrow night."

"We have all this time today-"

"We're not even behind!"

"-we may as well use it to our advantage-"

"We'll go to the library as soon as we get back from the Ministry tomorrow-"

"-and get a couple of essays completed at least!"

 _My god she is insufferable!_ Ron thought exasperated. 

"Hermione!" Ron finally almost yelled. When she stopped talking, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at the two of them standing in the middle of their room, her in her knickers and vest - with no bra mind - and him in his pants. They were having a Sunday morning row in their underwear. It also wasn't lost on him that their first row as husband and wife was over homework of all things...a stark reminder that they were married teenage students. Ron shook that thought from his mind.

"Bloody hell, we really are married aren't we?", he said with a chuckle.

Hermione looked at him confused, then the same realization must have hit her, because she started to laugh. "Are we really having a row in our knickers?"

Ron kept laughing as he took two long steps to her and wrapped his arms around her. "We should always fight in our knickers." He dropped a kiss on her shoulder, running his hands up and down her back.

"Mmmmm - NO!" She pulled away. "If we do that, then I'll always lose!"

"Will you?" His eyes ran up and down her body, clouded with lust. "Because right now, I can't even remember what we were rowing about."

She bit her bottom lip in and he groaned at the sight. "I guess we can go to the library after we return from the Ministry tomorrow night...nothing is actually due for tomorrow's classes." _Atta girl,_ he thought grinning.

She squealed with delight as he suddenly grabbed her and tossed her lightly onto the bed. "Right you are, Love," he said crawling onto the bed after her. "After all, this is as close as we're getting to a honeymoon isn't it?" With that he leaned over her kissing her hungrily. A couple of years worth of pent up sexual tension still burning low in his stomach.

* * *

Hermione never felt so many wonderful sensations at once. Of course there was the intense love she felt for this boy who she still could not believe actually loved her back. Then, there were his lips all over her stomach, ghosts of his kisses still caressing her breasts. And his hands - oh those amazing, calloused, large hands - rubbing at her center which was already hot and so wet.

"Ron!" she called to him, so eager for more. You would think they had been making love for years rather than just a little over a full day, yet everything was still so new at the same time. She knew they were going by instinct - doing what they felt was right, listening to each other...and just _loving_ one another.

His lips kept going lower, and she heard him say something that made her eyes pop open wide and sent chills down her spine. _Surely he didn't just say that?_

"What?" she asked, lifting her head to look down at him.

"I want...to taste you," he whispered. He looked up into her wide and wild eyes. She heard him loud and clear that time.

"Do you mean you want to..."

"Can I? I know I might be rubbish...but let me try." By now his lips were tickling her curls. She never felt so vulnerable.

But when she looked into his pleading blue eyes, she never felt so loved and worshiped and...safe. Unbelievably safe. "You have been nowhere near rubbish thus far, Ron." He gave her a somewhat mischievous grin and moved his lips the rest of the way down her body.

His first lick was slow and steady, from bottom to top. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He did it a couple more times, teasing her...exciting her. Then, finally, he started to attack her swollen nub with his tongue. It was a bit rough at first, but still delightful. Finally he slowed a bit and ran his tongue in circles, continuously hitting his mark. "Yessssss Ron! Keep...doing...Oh! Oh! Oh bloody hell!" She felt him chuckle against her at her choice of words.

He used two fingers to play inside her hole, then got the fantastic idea to begin to suck on her ball of swollen nerves. Hermione never, ever felt anything quite as amazing.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed and nearly levitated off that bed. She looked down at him in complete awe and found his eyes twinkling as he watched her. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" she screamed as he continued to suck madly. "Oh my god! Oh! Ron don't...don't stop...oh fuck! Oh! Oh! I'm...Oh Ron I'm cumming! I'm-!" Her body bucked madly as Ron did his best to keep her in place in his mouth. She practically screamed as Ron held his tongue to her feeling her pulsate and release.

When she finally came down from her high, she said, "That was...the most amazing...I have never felt anything like that..." She sighed then frowned. "Did I... did I taste okay?"

He crawled up beside her, planting kisses on her arms and shoulders, before kissing her full on the mouth. "You taste bloody fucking amazing love." She thought tasting herself would disgust her, but it was quite the opposite. When he pulled away he was grinning at her like he had a secret. 

"What?" she asked.

"Why, Mrs. Granger-Weasley...I do believe I counted 5 or 6 'fucks' come out of that dirty, dirty mouth of yours." He passed his finger gently over her lips.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well," she started haughtily, "you can't possibly expect me to hold onto any bit of decorum when you were doing...well, what you were doing to me."

"It's fine," he said kissing her cheeks and neck. "I'm not on you for your language. In fact...I quite like making you curse. I think next time I'll go for 10 'fucks'..." He looked at her intently. "What do you think?"

"Next time?"

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "I plan on doing that at least daily."

Hermione smiled. _More if I have any say in the matter,_ she thought to herself. _Merlin, how did I get so lucky?_

* * *

"Your absence is definitely noticed in the dormitories," Harry said, chewing on his sandwich. "I'm actually glad to be in here for a bit just to avoid the questions."

The foursome had reunited for the afternoon and were at the table in Ron and Hermione's sitting room having lunch, which was brought up by their favorite house elf, Dobby. (Who, of course, was so happy to see Harry that he almost went back to the kitchens for more food even though he had already brought up plenty.) After a lazy morning milling around in bed, Hermione and Ron had realized right at noon what time it was and threw on clothes just as Harry and Ginny let themselves into the sitting area. They had decided the day before that the pair would join them for lunch.

"Who all has been asking you?" Hermione asked.

"Our roommates of course," Harry answered, nodding towards Ron. "Yours too, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged. She wondered why her roommates - old roommates - were suddenly so worried about her whereabouts. They never seemed to care before.

Ginny snorted. "Lavender didn't seem to care much until she heard Seamus mention that Ron was moved too." Ron noticed Harry send her a glance.

"Mmmm...now that, makes sense," Hermione said.

Ron grimaced. "I have to tell Lavender. Before it gets around the school." He looked at Hermione who nodded, understanding. It would be quite a shock to her old roommate and his ex-girlfriend. Ron and Lavender were only broken up for...a week tomorrow! Now Hermione grimaced. _Oh, poor Lavender._ She didn't truly hate her. Well, maybe a bit...but Hermione agreed that she at least deserved a sit down with Ron rather than hearing the news as gossip flittering about the Great Hall.

"Do you want me to be with you? Or -"

Ron shook his head. "I should probably do it alone...don't you think? I already buggered up leading her on so long. The least I could do is...this."

"Ronald Weasley, when did you become so mature?" Ginny laughed. "Just a week ago you were content with avoiding her forever!" They all laughed.

"Sod off Gin," though there was a sheepish smile on his face as he said it. "I guess a bloke gets a wife and I dunno...grows up a bit."

"Gets a good shag more like it..."

"GINNY!" All three shouted at her. Harry groaned and closed his eyes, Ron threw a roll at her and Hermione blushed feeling completely scandalized.

Once they settled down Harry cleared his throat. "Will you be ready for tomorrow?" He was looking at Hermione.

She shrugged. "I have to be. No other way about it."

"Well, at least dad and Ron will be there with you," Ginny said. "Maybe Harry and I can try to get permission to go too..."

Hermione shook her head. "No, that won't be wise. Too much attention, don't you think? Best to get this done quickly and quietly." Ron nodded and rubbed her shoulder. Hermione knew he must have been able to feel how tense she was at the conversation, because he quickly changed the conversation to quidditch.

* * *

Ron stood in the door of the bathroom watching Hermione fill the tub with sudsy water. "Trying out the bathtub are we?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Talking about tomorrow made me start to feel..." she shuddered. "Thought a bath would calm me down."

Ron walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders, noting how tense they still felt. "Feeling...nervous?"

"Just a bit," she admitted. "I know everything will be fine. That he can't do anything to me now. But we still have to face him, don't we? And at the Ministry. It's unnerving. And I hate that he gets to me this way."

"I know, Love," he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin down to rest on her shoulder. "I know. But I'll be right there with you. My dad too. We won't let anything happen." He kissed her neck and hugged her tight, then dropped his voice to a whisper. "You're _my_ wife now. There is abso-fucking-lutely _nothing_ that git can do about it."

Hermione smiled, not even bothering to get on him for his language. She felt the passion behind his voice and thus actually felt the use was warranted. "Thank you," she whispered.

He kissed her once more on her cheek before releasing her. "I'll leave you to your bath then."

As he turned to go, he heard the sound of her jeans dropping to the floor. "I thought perhaps you'd join me."

Ron whipped around, watching her undress and stood dumbfounded for a moment before reminding himself who he was and what he was about. He was disrobed and in the bath before she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that gets us through the weekend! Next chapter our favorite couple will face off against McLaggen. (First one, anyway!) Let's hope Ron can keep his cool! (I do so love protective Ron though. Don't you?)
> 
> I hope I gave you all a good insight on Hermione's feelings here. She's a strong, tough witch, definitely. But I truly believe that even the strongest of the strong will have that moment that just messes with them. The encounter with McLaggen seemed to be that for Hermione. But have no fear, her wheels are spinning. As one of my reviewers stated, sexual assault is not something to take lightly. Justice will be served. And knowing Hermione, in the best way possible.
> 
> Once again, I am loving the love! Let me know how you felt about this chapter!


	7. Ron's Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan to update until tomorrow but I couldn't wait. Mostly because I love you all who have been reading and commenting and leaving love!!! Ok, That's all I have to say for now...I know we all want to see McLaggen's *1st* fall from grace so I won't dawdle. Happy reading!

Ron emerged through the wild green flames into the Ministry of Magic lobby and dusted himself off. He looked up to find his dad walking towards him. "Ah, good son. Right on time." He clapped Ron on the shoulder in greeting. "And Hermione?"

"Right behind me," Ron said, just as the green flames erupted once again and his bushy haired wife appeared. She brushed off her blouse and skirt as she stepped forward towards them.

"Hi Hermione," Arthur gave her a sweet paternal smile. "Ready?"

"Not entirely," she sighed honestly. "But ready to finish this part once and for all." Ron gave her a reassuring smile and placed his hand on her back as they followed his dad towards the courtrooms.

While not a trial, the confirmation of marriage proposal from a Pureblood wizard was treated as such and held in a courtroom with the Wizengamot. They were to bear witness to the confirmation of engagement, and they would ensure that proper consequences were in place should the need arise - like stripping a poor Muggleborn witch of her wand should she refuse to marry. Arthur had explained it all to them before his parents left Hogwarts Friday night, so they more or less knew what to expect.

"Now," Arthur said to his son, as they walked. "Hermione will go in and sit where she is directed. Ron, you will follow me to the first row of seats." He stopped walking and looked directly at his youngest son. "I must remind you son, please keep your cool. Do not let yourself get worked up. They will say their piece, we will object and show proof, and we will leave."

Ron nodded in understanding. He knew this was his dad's way of telling him to control his temper. _Easier said then done,_ he thought. But he sighed, "I'll do my best dad." He resolved to truly mean that.

 _Do not punch him in the face, do not punch him in the face,_ he repeated in his head while they walked the corridors.

They made their way to the courtroom and Arthur held open the door for Hermione. Cormac McLaggen was sitting as smug as could be in one of two chairs in the center of the room facing the Wizengamot. The other chair was a few feet away from him.

"Ah, Granger. You made it!" He spoke to Hermione as if she were thrilled to be there. Ron clenched his fists and jaw tight as his father pulled him towards the front row. "I see you brought the family?" He nodded to Arthur and Ron who both gave him matching steely stares in response. Ron sucked in a deep breath through his nose and reminded himself that he would be no good to Hermione in Azcaban if he attacked McLaggen in front of all these old stodgy wizards. _Do not punch him in the face, do not punch him in the face....not here anyway._ Despite himself, Ron smiled tightly at the thought of _one day soon_ and his knuckles tingled as he eyed the outline of McLaggen's jaw.

As Hermione went to take her seat, McLaggen made to move her chair closer to his. She shot her hand up to stop him. "That will hardly be necessary," she said in an icy but steady tone. The pride Ron felt watching his wife put McLaggen in his place momentarily overruled the anger he felt. _That's my girl._

The Wizard sitting in the center of the Wizengamot lot cleared his throat, signaling the beginning of the confirmation. He introduced himself and read off the logistics of the event, but Ron heard none of it. His eyes were trained on Hermione who though had an indignant and strong look on her face, was discreetly playing with her left hand in her lap, glancing up at him for reassurance every few moments. He did his best to say "I'm right here" with his eyes whenever she looked up his way. He flexed his own left hand and could feel the weight of what he came to refer to as the disillusioned ring. Ron figured the feel of the not-really-there ring was comforting Hermione just as it was causing some comfort for him. He hoped so at least.

"...confirming the engagement," the wizard was saying as Ron finally tuned in, "of one Pureblood Wizard Cormac Daniel McLaggen to one Muggleborn witch, Hermione Jean Granger, on this day, 28 April, 1997. As both are of age, the marriage will take place within the next 7 days. Are there any such objections to this arrangement? Mr. McLaggen?"

"No, sir," McLaggen said grinning. "I have no objections." He sent a smirk and a wink to Hermione, who narrowed her eyes menacingly at him.

"If there are no further objections-"

Arthur nudged Ron who stood and cleared his throat, interrupting the wizard speaking. "I have an objection, sir." 

He heard McLaggen groan. "Sit down Weasley. It's done."

The wizard turned to Ron. "Please state your name, blood status and the basis for your objection young man."

Ron took a deep breath, and looked at Hermione as she smiled back at him and nodded at him to get it done.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, sir. Pureblood."

"Ah yes. Weasley. And the grounds for your objection, Mr. Weasley?"

"Hermione Jean Granger is ...my wife." On his last two words he moved his gaze away from Hermione, to glare at McClaggen. 

_Check_ he thought as he smiled in amusement watching McLaggen's mouth open and close in confusion. The Wizengamot broke out into murmurs as Arthur stood and handed the marriage parchment to the wizard who had addressed them.

"Tha-that's preposterous!" McLaggen sputtered, finally finding his voice. "There's no way she'd marry the likes of you!" He growled at Ron.

Ron seethed in anger at the irony of McLaggen's statement, but Arthur's hand on his shoulder kept him calm. "No, son," his dad muttered.

The wizard in the center called for order. Then he turned to the parchment in his hands. "Let the record show, I hold in my possession, a true Certificate of Marriage of Ronald Bilius Weasley, Pureblood to Hermione Jean Granger as of the 25 April, 1997."

"But...there's no way! What witnesses saw this happen?!" McLaggen cried out.

"The document is signed by witnesses," the wizard continued, "Arthur and Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter." More murmurs around the Wizengamot, likely at the mention of Dumbledore and Harry. 

"That may be," McLaggen said, suddenly quite smug. "But there's no way the document is official. If the seal is still blue-"

"It is red." He held up the document for McLaggen to see. 

_Checkmate you sodding pompous git,_ Ron thought. Now it was his turn to smile smugly. He knew it was wrong, but Ron felt a certain level of deep satisfaction that he was willingly given something that McLaggen tried to take. He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked down at McLaggen, as he looked between Ron and Hermione. Ron made sure McLaggen saw the wink _he_ threw Hermione's way, and knew he saw the blush creep into Hermione's cheeks as she smiled coyly back at her husband. McLaggen's face went from shocked to disgusted to indignant with a hint of defeat that he tried so hard to hide.

The wizard cleared his throat and continued, "In light of this new piece of information, we find that the marriage proposed by Mr. Cormac McLaggen is hereby...void." His gavel sounded at the final word. "You are all dismissed."

As Ron stepped down from the first row of seats, Hermione ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "It's over Mione," he whispered into her ear. "That part's all over."

They pulled apart just as McLaggen was making his way past them, nose in the air.

"Oi!" Ron called to him. He turned and faced Ron, eyes glowering low.

"Ronald," Arthur said softly but with warning as Hermione's grip on his arm tightened. Ron waved his hand to them indicating he was fine. He just had something he needed to say.

"What is it Weasley?" McLaggen said through clenched teeth.

Ron put himself in front of Hermione, and right in McLaggen's face. "Make sure you stay away from my wife," he growled menacingly. So much so that the taller, broader boy actually recoiled slightly. "Don't talk to her, look at her, don't so much as breathe in her direction. Consider yourself warned." Before McLaggen could answer, Ron turned and guided Hermione out the door with a seemingly proud Arthur on his heals.

* * *

Ron and Hermione returned to the castle feeling ten times lighter. After they grabbed dinner in the Great Hall, Hermione suggested they get their books and head to the library. Ron groaned. "You promised!" Hermione cried.

"Did I promise?" Ron said teasingly as they walked. "I don't remember-Oi!" Hermione had hit his arm and huffed. "Why so violent woman?" He sighed. Ron knew that part of this whole being married to Hermione thing meant conceding to her from time to time...especially as it pertained to their schoolwork. "I know, Love. I said we would go today and I meant it."

She smiled up at him. "Good. Maybe I'll even help you."

"Maybe?! You're my wife," he said lowering his voice. "You're obligated to help me."

"Obligated?!" Hermione made a face of mock indignation.

"Yes. If you want a husband who's making an Auror salary, that means a husband who makes good grades and gets the NEWTS he needs." Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "So you see, you helping me, is like an investment for your future."

She shook her head. "You are insufferable Ronald. And a prat."

He nudged her side. "Your prat."

Ron obliged himself to a few hours of work in the library before they finally started back to the common room in time for curfew. At this point the subject of the news of their marriage getting out came up.

"I don't understand why you want to keep the real reason to ourselves though," Ron was saying. He was holding both of their bags over his shoulder as they walked. His other hand in hers. "Why shouldn't we tell anyone why we got married?"

"I just think's it's best. It's not anyone's business, really, and -"

"Not anyone's business that Cormac McLaggen is a pompous arrogant arse?" He stopped walking and turned to her, eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to protect him? Hermione I know you think everyone deserves a fair chance but don't try and-"

"I am not trying to protect him Ronald, that's ridiculous!" she hissed. "He deserves nothing, least of all from me!"

"Then why lie?"

"It's not a lie," she answered him as they continued the walk back to Gryffindor Tower. "I just think we can keep that part of it to ourselves."

"But why?"

Hermione stopped walking and leaned against a wall. Ron recognized the face she was making - she was trying to choose her words wisely.

"I don't want...I don't want other Pureblood wizards to get...ideas. I don't want us to bring this law to light, so that so many others are aware of it. It could spark an...epidemic of sorts, of Pureblood wizards marrying Muggleborn witches simply to c-control them as Cormac wanted to do to me." She looked up at Ron expectantly.

Ron breathed deeply. "Not all Pureblood wizards think that way," he said in a low, controlled tone. "I don't think that way."

"I know that Ron," she said, placing a small hand on his chest. Ron immediately felt calmer. "Not all Pureblood wizards are you, though. Look at Cormac. He's a monster who uses his blood status for his gain. You would never. No one in your family would. But Cormac is, and there are other wizards out there like him." She stepped in closer and moved her hand up to his cheek. "Besides, not all Muggleborn witches have a brave Pureblood knight at their side to save them. And they certainly cannot have mine," she smiled up at him and Ron's heart melted. _Blimey, she knows exactly what she's doing._ He leaned into her tiny palm and nodded.

"I understand," he said softly. He turned to her hand and kissed her palm. "And you're right, they can't. I'm taken." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers in a quick peck. They shared a look and Ron hoped Hermione was thinking what he was thinking - let's get back to the room as quick as possible - as they started walking again.

"Besides," Hermione continued, "I also don't want everyone to think you _only_ married me because you had to in order to save me."

Ron shrugged, "I sort of did though." Hermione shot him a glare. "I-I mean...no, of course I didn't...I mean I would have still done it, even if I didn't love you but....I do love you. So I didn't only marry you to save you, I also married you because I love you and....oh bloody hell."

"See? Are you going to have this conversation with everyone?" Hermione pointed out.

 _She_ really _knows what she's doing._ "No...no s'pose I don't fancy explaining it all to everybody." Ron chuckled and shook his head. The brilliance of the witch beside him never ceased to amaze him.

"So then that's sorted. Why we married, aside from the fact that we love each other, is no one else's business but our own." Ron nodded in agreement. But then a thought occurred to him just before they reached the portrait hole.

"Hermione," he stopped and turned to her, "what if people make assumptions? Like what if they think you're...that you're..." he made a rounded gesture in front of her belly.

Hermione laughed. "What if they do? Once they see me drinking butterbeers in Hogsmeade and then very obviously _not_ getting any rounder as the weeks go on, they'll get over that assumption. And quite frankly I could care less about any other assumptions they may come up with" She walked up to the portrait hole and announced the password. The dozing fat lady waved her hand and swung open to let them pass through.

The common room was mostly empty - just Harry, Dean and Seamus remained.

"Well, well! Where have you been Ron?" Seamus called as they walked in and sat near where the three of them where sitting. Dean and Seamus were playing chess, and Harry was watching, but likely waiting for Ron and Hermione to return. 

Ron shrugged as Dean piped up "Yeah, don't fancy living with us anymore? We noticed all your stuff is moved and Harry here won't tell us a thing!"

Ron glanced at Hermione and they both knew there was no hiding anymore. "Yeah," Ron said rubbing the back of his neck. "I figured I'd fancy a prettier roommate than the likes of you gits."

Seamus looked between the two of them. "You two? Rooming together? But you can't do that unless - Crikey! Y-you're not married?!? Are you??"

Dean choked on the pumpkin juice he chose that moment to take a sip of. "You what?!"

Ron nodded. "Gentlemen, meet my wife. Hermione Granger-Weasley." Hermione gave a slight nod and smiled.

"What?" Dean repeated. "When? How? Why? ....What?"

Seamus looked over at Harry, who was smiling silently, watching the whole thing play out. "And you knew Potter! You were probably there! His best man and all I reckon!" Harry shrugged.

Seamus and Dean just stared for a moment, speechless. "Listen, guys," Ron said standing up and pulling Hermione with him. "As much as I'd love to sit here all night and enjoy your gobsmacked expressions, I think I'm going to get myself and the little woman off to bed. Good night." He followed Hermione towards the stairs, shooting a look back to Harry to come with. Ron paused and hesitated on the stairs then turned. "I trust I can count on you blokes to keep this between us for a bit longer? So I can break the news to...erm...someone myself?" Still speechless, Dean and Seamus nodded in understanding. " 'Preciate it!"

"Night guys," he heard Harry say to them. "I'm going to head up myself."

Hermione went straight into the bathroom to get ready for bed while Ron sat in the sitting room with Harry, filling him in on their decision not to tell anyone about the real reason. Harry seemed to understand immediately and promised he would keep it to himself. "I'll let Ginny know too, if I see her first."

"Thanks, mate."

"When are you going to talk to Lavender?" Harry asked.

"I'll have to try to find her first thing. If not I can catch her right after DADA tomorrow at least." Harry nodded.

"So, how did everything go at the Ministry? Did you let McLaggen have it?"

Ron smiled, "Yeah, it was pretty sweet." Ron told Harry about their trip to the Ministry and doing hilarious renditions of McLaggen's smug face then his distraught expressions, and soon Hermione joined them fresh in her pajamas, hair wet and hanging down her back. 

"I'm just glad that parts done with," Ron said taking Hermione's hand. "Now we can focus on getting him to answer to his actions."

"Don't worry about that Ron. I know what I'm going to do." Hermione looked at her hands avoiding Ron's eyes.

Both boys looked at Hermione expectantly. "Care to share Hermione," Harry finally said when she didn't elaborate.

"No, not yet. I will though, once I figure out a few things." She looked at Ron and then Harry and gave a small, in Ron's opinion slightly devious, smile. "Don't worry. Just keep him away from me for the next couple of days. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to do though."

Ron and Harry shared a look but then shrugged. He knew his wife well enough to know that if she has a plan, it's bound to be a good one. 

That settled for the time being, Harry expressed that he had not heard from Dumbledore yet about finding the horcrux the headmaster seemed to have knowledge of. And how he was trying to brainstorm where and what the other horcruxes could possibly be.

"Whenever you need to come here to talk it through with us you can," Ron said. "You know that right? That hasn't changed. We'll help you figure this all out."

"No," Harry waved him off. "I don't want to bother you guys."

"Harry," Hermione grabbed his hands. _I guess this is what Dumbledore meant,_ Ron thought as he sighed and shook his head at his silly git of a best mate as Hermione continued. "Harry, you are not a bother. Don't ever think that." Harry rolled his eyes. "No! Look at me. It's still the three of us Harry. That has not changed. It will never change. Ron and I are behind you, now more than ever." She cupped his face with her hands and forced him to look at her. "Harry, you are still my best friend. You are still Ron's best mate. Our marriage does not take away from our relationship with you, or our promise to be here for you and help you."

"She's right, mate," Ron said. "If anything us being married means that we need to help you win this more than ever. Besides, don't think you can get rid of us that easily. Without you we'll just become some boring old married couple, yeah?"

Harry chuckled through his nose. "Yeah, wouldn't want to let you guys get so boring." Ron and Hermione laughed with him. "Plus, you might need a mediator now and again...married rows might get a bit more complicated than best friend rows." He looked at his two best friends, and Ron hoped that they got through to him. 

Hermione pulled Harry into a three-way hug with Ron. "It's still us three," she whispered. "It's always us three."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put that little trio moment in there because even though this is a Romione fic, I do so love the relationship the trio has. It's my belief that Ron and Hermione are the parents Harry lost and no one can take that thought away from me!
> 
> Now, that was only round 1 for McLaggen. As the chapter is titled "Ron's Checkmate" I'm sure we all know what comes next! Stay tuned for Chapter 8: "Hermione's Checkmate"!! What does our brilliant witch have in store?


	8. Hermione's Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait y'all...Cormac needs to get what's coming so...are you ready?!
> 
> But first, a quick Hagrid cameo and we catch up with Lav-Lav.

Hermione got up early the next morning to head to the library and work on something, so Ron took the opportunity to try and find Lavender. When he couldn't, he went to the 6th year boy's dorm to get Harry. They grabbed a quick breakfast then used their free period to pay a visit to Hagrid and tell him the news.

Hagrid, of course, blubbered. "I knew yer two'd find yer way to each other, I just knew it!" He cried. "I didn't think it'd happen while yer were so young, mind, but why wait, right? If yer find love, yer run with it, I always say!"

Ron was grateful he didn't ask for more details. They love Hagrid, and would likely tell him, but he's never been good at keeping secrets.

Both boys met Hermione after her Ancient Runes class, and the three of them headed to Defense Against The Dark Arts...somewhat reluctantly.

"As dementors once roamed these very grounds," Professor Snape was stalking through the classroom saying, "I would hope that someone here could describe to me, what the physical qualities of a dementor are." He looked around the classroom, ignoring Hermione's hand until he could no longer. "Very well, Ms. Granger." Before she could answer, he stepped closer to her and glowered down. "Oh, but I do apologize. It's, Mrs. _Weasley_ now, isn't it?" Snape said 'Weasley' with a definitive sneer and distaste. 

There were gasps all over the classroom and everyone started to talk to one another. Ron glanced over at his ex-girlfriend and groaned. Lavender Brown's eyes were as round as saucers and filling with tears as she looked between the two in disbelief. His ears burned red...he definitely didn't want Lavender to find out this way and felt absolutely horrible. _Damnit_! He cursed their greasy-haired professor under his breath before returning his attention to his wife. 

Hermione's mouth was in a straight line, no doubt to keep herself from saying something she would likely regret. Ron and Harry glared angrily at Snape. Ron knew the news would begin to leak out throughout the day, but he was not at all happy about Snape being the one to break it to so many in his year so prematurely.

"Yes, yes, Mrs. Weasley," Snape repeated, as he turned to Ron and looked down his long hooked nose at the redhead who glared back. "Mmm. Pity." Ron's fists clenched as Snape turned on his heels to finish his lesson on dementors. Hermione never did give her answer, choosing to remain silent for the rest of class.

"That foul, loathsome excuse for a professor!" She finally released her anger when Ron took her back to the room right before lunch. "Who gave him the right to make such an announcement to the world? And how dare he say what he did! I mean really...pity? He knows nothing about my life or yours! He's the one who should be pitied!"

"He's not even worth it Hermione. He's not worth the energy." Ron tried to placate his wife, but truth be told, Snape's words bothered him. Insecurities that lingered continuously rang in his ears. Ron couldn't help but think that on some level Snape was right. 

_Who am I to deserve Hermione? She could do so much better than me. I can't give her half of what some of these other blokes can. Did I ruin her life?_ He thought back to what McClaggen said in the courtroom..."the likes of him". Ron couldn't help but feel reminded, once again, that he had so little to offer her. What kind of future could he really give her? How will he provide for her after school? He wondered if these thoughts would plague him forever.

Hermione sighed, "You're right. He's not." She walked over to where Ron was sitting on the bed, and stood between his legs wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are though," she whispered. He raised an eyebrow to her and she smiled. "You're worth it. What Professor Snape said was totally wrong. It is not a pity that I'm married to you. You are worth more than your weight in gold." She brushed some fiery red fringe from over his eyes tenderly. "You know that right?"

Ron smiled. "If I didn't before, I do now."

She kissed him softly, lovingly. "I love you Ronald Weasley. And I am proud to be your wife. I am so lucky to have you."

"I love you too, Hermione." Ron kissed her lips again, pulling her even closer and running his hands up and down her back. He pushed the echoes of worthlessness to the very back of his mind as his brilliant, gorgeous wife melted into their kiss. 

* * *

A while later they decided to try to catch the tail end of lunch. As they passed through the common room, however, Ron noticed a lone figure sitting by the fireplace. He looked at Hermione who nodded in understanding. She squeezed his hand and headed to the portrait hole to wait outside.

Ron walked slowly to the couch by the fireplace. "May I?" he asked tentatively.

Lavender looked up, her eyes sad and confused. She regarded him for a moment and Ron briefly thought she would say no. Finally she nodded.

Ron was silent for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts for the conversation that he knew was already too late. Finally, he decided that there was only one place he could start. "I'm sorry."

Lavender let out a angry laugh. "For what exactly?"

"For...everything Lav. Honestly. For continuing on with you when I knew someone else had my heart. For the way things ended. And...for the way you found out about Hermione and I." He turned to her. "I was looking for you earlier, I wanted you to hear it from me...definitely not from Snape." He practically spat out the professor's name. "And not through the gossip in the Great Hall either. I wanted you to hear it from me...so I could explain."

"What is there to explain?" Lavender asked shrilly. "Clearly you were seeing her the entire time we -"

"Lavender I promise you we were not!" Lavender met his eyes, likely to decipher if he was telling the truth. "I'll be honest with you...completely honest. She was on my mind. A lot. Way more than she should have been."

"That makes me feel better."

"M'sorry...but what I mean is...we were not together while you and I were. I promise you. I would never...Hermione would never. You have to know that."

"That night she was -"

"Harry was with us. You just didn't see him. He was..." Ron drifted off but saw realization hit her.

"So...the rumor that he has an invisibility cloak?" Ron nodded. "Oh." She thought for a moment. "I won't...I won't say anything about it. Though many suspect."

"Thanks for that." 

They were silent for another moment. Finally Lavender sighed in exasperation. "Why did you have to marry her though? And only days after we broke up!"

"Listen. I can't tell you much but, something happened that...well, we had to take action immediately. To keep Hermione safe."

"Is she..."

Ron shook her head. "No, she's not pregnant. I told you, nothing like that was happening." He looked at her imploringly and she nodded her head signaling that she believed him. "Look, I won't lie to you anymore, I've done enough of that. I've...I've been...I've loved her since...for years."

Lavender nodded. "I suspected she had feelings her you. And should have seen that you did too. It's so blatantly obvious now. But she never made a move did she? So I took my chance thinking...well that you could...maybe see _me_ the way you see her." She sighed. "I see now how silly that was. I'm sorry I wasted your time." She stood to go.

"Lav, no. If anything I wasted yours." He stood to face her. "And I am so sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness or anything. But I did - I _do_ care about you. And I'll never be able to say I'm sorry enough."

She nodded again and took a deep breath. "Thank you. And thank you for coming to me. Could have been a few hours sooner but I do appreciate it nonetheless." She paused and looked him over once more. "Treat her well Ron." She turned and started up to the girl's dormitories.

Ron met Hermione outside the portrait hole and they started the quiet walk to the Great Hall. Ron was kind of glad Hermione didn't ask him how the conversation went. She just silently took his hand and squeezed it as they walked.

* * *

A couple evenings later found Ron and Harry taking seats in the Great Hall with other sixth and seventh year Gryffindor's at their table. Ron looked around and noticed that it looked as if the other houses sixth and seventh years were also gathered at their own tables, which were shortened to accommodate the much smaller number of students. As he looked over his house's table, his eyes landed on Cormac McLaggen briefly, who glanced his way and immediately turned his haughty gaze. Ron ignored him best he could and turned to Harry.

"What you reckon's going on mate?" Ron asked Harry, who simply shrugged his shoulders. Ron looked around again. "And where is Hermione? Have you seen her? I lost track of her after class."

"No, I haven't seen her. Ran off rather quickly didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Ron looked around again, searching for any sign of bushy brown hair entering the Great Hall.

A few moments later, Professors Snape, Sprout, Flitwick and McGonagall entered. Each head of house heading toward their house table. Slughorn slipped in and stole himself to the Slytherin table and right behind him, Hermione. She snuck in quietly and took her place next to Ron. Before he could ask where she was, Professor Dumbledore strolled in clearing his throat.

"Marvelous, you're all here." He paused and looked over the students with what looked more like a grimace than a smile. "You're all wondering why your heads of houses and I have requested an audience with all sixth and seventh year students this evening, so I'll get right into it.

As you are all entering, or have entered, a delicate age, you may find yourselves having certain _feelings_ and desires towards one another - whether of the opposite gender or...otherwise." He smiled gently but Ron grimaced and his ears turned red. _We are not getting a sex talk right_ now! Ron thought. _A bit late, isn't it?_ Dumbledore obviously mirrored Ron's feelings. "Now, this discussion is obviously coming a bit late, and the staff and I are already discussing our plans to provide a much more comprehensive form of education on the topic of sex moving forward. This is a topic that is heavily lacking in our curriculum, but it seems is not lacking within the walls of this castle."

Ron noticed that Dumbledore's cool and somewhat lighthearted demeanor suddenly changed. "Tonight, however, we are going to have a brief word on the importance of consent. And how lack of consent leads to serious issues such as sexual harassment, sexual assault, and even rape." Everyone in the hall shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Ron glanced at Hermione, caught her eye, and noticed the hint of a devious smile. _What is happening?_

"Let me be clear when I say," Dumbledore continued, "that sexual acts are not something permitted within the castle...by anyone who is not of age and in a committed marital relationship." Ron's ears reddened as he noticed a few eyes glance towards him and Hermione. "Your professors and I, however, remain realistic. We cannot be in every crevice of the castle at all times, after all. So this, we must also make very, very clear...

If you do not have the very obvious consent of the other party that you are engaging or attempting to engage in sexual activities of any sort with, then you must not continue." Dumbledore paused and looked at each table. "Wizards, if the witch you are with does not consent to the activities you wish to partake in, you must respect that. That goes for the young witches in the room as well. Lack of consent of one party, means that neither party continues. Should you continue, then this, students, becomes an act of sexual harassment or assault. Or even rape if intercourse is gained without the proper consent. No, absolutely and always means no. Am I clear?" He looked around again as everyone nodded.

Professor McGonagall stood then. "To be clear, any level of sexual assault is considered completely intolerable here at Hogwarts...in the wizarding community as a whole! We strive to make sure that this castle is a safe space for all. Therefore, it saddens and infuriates me, to hear that there are whispers of such actions taking place here at Hogwarts. That is why we are here tonight, to get to the bottom of this once and for all."

Ron glanced at Hermione again and noticed her wand at the ready but concealed at her side. "Hermione," he whispered, "wha-" she shushed him immediately.

Ron looked back up at McGonagall. "Does anyone have anything to say about such rumors?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron just caught the slight flick of Hermione's wand and an inaudible murmur. There was a few moments of silence and then...

A scoff was heard from Cormac McLaggen. "As if I'm really going to confess." Ron watched as McLaggen seemed to realize he spoke out loud and slapped his hands over his mouth. A few gasps were heard as everyone looked his way.

"What was that Mr. McLaggen?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Confess to...what, exactly?" Cormac mumbled something under his tightly clamped hands, a look of fear in his eyes. "You will remove your hands and speak up Mr. McLaggen." He didn't move. "Remove your hands!"

With a pained look, McLaggen lowered his hands, but kept his lips tightly shut. "You were saying?" McGonagall probed.

"I'm not telling you I've been -" he blurted out then tightened his lips again. McGonagall moved to stand directly over him, and looked sternly down at the boy over her glasses. 

"Mr. McLaggen, have you been attempting to engage in sexual acts with young witches in this castle without their proper consent?" the older witch asked with a raised eyebrow.

McLaggen shook his head no but a clear "YES" broke through his lips. McGonagall nodded and turned to Dumbledore. 

"That's a pretty clear confession if I do say so myself, Albus."

"This was a set up?" McLaggen roared. "Which one of these needy slags set me up? I know someone did something to me!"

"Slags, young man?" McGonagall's eyes turned murderous as many of the students in the room looked equally as angrily at the boy.

He groaned. "I can't...everything I think...bloody FUCK!"

"Enough!" McGonagall roared. "I can hear no more from you!" McGonagall waved her wand and to everyone's astonishment, McLaggen's mouth disappeared. She then turned to the rest of the students. "If anyone has further information about Mr. McLaggen's confessed actions tonight, I implore you to speak up."

Without hesitation, Hermione stood. "M-Ms. Granger-Weasley!?" McGonagall sputtered.

Hermione nodded. "Yes professor. Just a few weeks ago he...tried. With me. And there are more...in this room." At that, two Hufflepuff sixth years stood. Next two Ravenclaws Ron did not know. "The five of us are ready to come forward and give a full account of our encounters with Cormac McLaggen.

Ron looked around the room in awe. Flitwick and Sprout were completely flabbergasted. Snape had his usual unreadable expression, though Ron thought he saw a hint of disgust...at least more than usual. Slughorn looked pained. Ron wondered why for a moment until he remembered that McLaggen is, after all, in Slug Club...and notably one of Sluggy's favorites.

There was a murmur and a groan from McLaggen. "What was that, Mr. McLaggen?" Dumbledore asked calmly. The boy shook his head but McGonagall waved her wand again replacing his mouth. He whispered something, his eyes wide. Dumbledore turned to Ewing Ledger, the seventh year Gryffindor prefect sitting beside him. 

Ledger cleared his throat. "He...he said there are more...sir." 

"More?" McGonagall gasped. Her and Hermione's eyebrows both shut up. Though, by now, Ron put together that this whole event was Hermione's doing, he gathered that this was news to her.

McGonagall removed McLaggen's mouth once more then scanned the room, searching for any indication with her eyes. Slowly, three more in Hufflepuff stood up. Another Ravenclaw girl, glaring at McLaggen, stood and pulled her friend to stand with her. A Slytherin prefect stood, which caused two more from Slytherin house to join her. Then...

A few seats away, Lavender stood. Hermione's breath caught and Ron looked at Lavender who looked his way. She nodded slightly and mouthed "right after we broke up." Ron clenched his fists. Suddenly he had a thought, much the same time as Harry it seemed, as they both turned to look at Ginny. She shook her head and they both breathed in relief.

McGonagall, who was speaking quietly to Dumbledore, turned and addressed the students again. 

"Very well. All of you young ladies standing will come with myself and Professor Sprout to my classroom. We will speak with you all as a group, then speak with each of you privately to hear your accounts. Should you wish to speak with us or anyone for that matter further, we will make such arrangements. If anyone is not standing because they did not feel comfortable doing so in front of the crowd, you can seek myself or Professor Sprout out in my classroom when we leave here, or privately this evening.

"Everyone else will return to your common rooms and you will practice the utmost discretion in the matters that were addressed today. I expect all of you, witches and wizards, to respect the privacy of those who have been brave enough to come forward tonight. Take heed to what Professor Dumbledore stated in the beginning: be safe, watch out for yourselves and one another. Activities that are physical in nature should not be happening within the castle walls, however as we cannot be everywhere at all times, all we can do is remind you to be safe and practice consent at all times. No one should ever be forced into an act for your own personal pleasure!"

She turned to McLaggen, who had buried his face in his hands in an attempt to hide. "As for you, Mr. McLaggen," he raised his head. "You are to go straight to your dormitory immediately and stay there until you are summoned directly by myself or Professor Dumbledore. Once statements are collected from these young ladies and reviewed, we will discuss the severity of your punishment. I will be completely honest with you and tell you that you may as well begin packing your personal effects, as you are at the very least facing expulsion at this time. However, as your actions will also require Ministry intervention, well, expulsion from Hogwarts may very well be the least of your concerns." Se tapped McLaggen with her wand. "I have placed a tracing charm on you and I will know where you are and who you are with at all times until I remove it. Seventh year male prefects will escort you to your dormitory at this time." With a definite air of disgust, McGonagall motioned to him that he was dismissed and then called for the girls standing to follow Professor Sprout out another door.

As McLaggen walked past Ron, it took all his effort not to stick his long leg out and trip him. He figured his fall from grace was long enough...and just beginning. And all because of his brilliant, bushy haired wife. He looked over at her as she spoke softly with Professor McGonagall and smiled proudly. 

* * *

"That was...brilliant!" Ron said to Hermione as she entered their sitting room. Wanting to avoid the questions and stares from their fellow sixth and seventh year Gryffindors, Ron, Ginny and Harry retreated there to wait for Hermione. "Can I kiss you?"

Hermione laughed as she threw her arms around his neck. "To be very clear, Mr. Weasley, you always have consent." He leaned in and kissed her softly, aware of his best mate and sister making comments behind him. "I'll let you know whenever you do not." Hermione finished.

"Okay, okay enough of all that...spill!" Ginny moved over on the couch to pull Hermione to sit beside her. "What did you do???"

Hermione sat and smiled. "Well, I knew that it would be more difficult to get the punishment he deserves with just one account, but something you said, Ginny, made me think. If he did it to me, he did it to others too. So, I started discreetly asking around. When I finally got five other girls to agree to stand with me, I sent an anonymous letter to Professor Dumbledore and all the heads of house calling for a town hall meeting of sorts, to discuss sexual consent as it is my belief that someone is sexually assaulting, or worse, others within the castle. Of course they took this very seriously so it was immediately planned."

"But...how did you know he would confess?" Harry asked, still confused by the seventh year's actions.

A devious grin grew across Hermione's face. "Because I knew I could make him." When the three in front of him looked confused she continued. "I found and taught myself a charm...the charm of thought: Loquere Cogitations. For a brief period of time, anyone under the charm blurts out any thoughts they have in their mind."

Ron stared at Hermione gobsmacked. "Promise me you will never..."

Hermione laughed. "I won't," she promised. "As it was I felt a bit apprehensive doing it to him...it feels like such a violation. But nothing compared to the violation he inflicted on all of us." She sighed and sat back in the chair. "I just didn't realize that more girls would stand too."

"Well," Ginny said, "it's unnerving to speak up when you feel as if it's only you...you know about that." Hermione nodded. "I suppose that once the others saw you all stand first, it was so much easier to stand and say 'me, too.'"

"Yes, you're right. And I'm glad for that. Not that they all had to deal with him, but that they all spoke up. We got sixteen accounts...two more girls came to the classroom to give their accounts after the meeting."

"Blimey," Ron said, "That's like half the girls that were in there!" Hermione nodded. "Sodding monster," Ron growled.

"Well, the monster is getting what he deserves." Hermione stated icily.

Ron kissed her temple. "Brilliant checkmate my love." She smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! Checkmate in deed! We all knew Hermione would come up with some brilliant way to let him have it. And publicly too? I hope you all liked the little cameo of the spell McGonagall used in Fantastic Beasts to shush (or re-shush) the student who Leta Lestrange jinxed. It's one of my favorite parts. 
> 
> On a serious note, everything Dumbledore said in his speech is so true. Consent is so important. No always ALWAYS mean no (and a lack of a no DOES NOT mean yes either!) If you have been a victim of sexual harassment, assault or the like, I hope you find someone you can speak to. And let's treat each other with respect! 
> 
> One more lighthearted chapter for fun, see how they adjust to married life in the castle walls now that life is back to "normal" (normal being back to horcruxes, Voldy and protecting/standing behind Harry of course) then an epilogue and that's it! Not that it's really it...just like with Secret Mission I'll probably have a couple one shots for this AU collection too. I'll be working on those and soon I'm going to start posting my massive fic "Mine" :D Thanks for reading!


	9. Stating the Obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story took a different turn than i expected. Now that the trash has been dealt with, we can return to our knight and his bride and...more important things. Like a bit of (very consensual) smut to lighten the heavy mood? This will be a short chapter and the epilogue will too...my mind is already on my next multi-chapter fic and I'm trying to reel it back here to bring this one home!
> 
> Oh...in case I didn't mention...this chapter comes with a smut warning!

When Ron got to their room, he found Hermione in her nightgown in bed surrounded by books. After a little over two weeks married to Hermione, this was something he had grown used to. With the final game just a week away, Ron was training with the team longer and harder than ever, and she told him she preferred to study in their room to wait for his return, rather than in the library. But he was hoping, as it was a weekend, that she wouldn't be in bed with her books tonight...

"You're studying," he said frowning.

"You're sweating," she responded rolling her eyes. He looked at her questioningly. "What? I thought we were greeting each other tonight by stating the obvious."

Ron rolled his eyes playfully as he dropped his bag near the desks and began to strip out of his Quidditch practice robes. 

"How was practice?" Hermione asked without looking up, her quill still scratching away.

"Brutal," Ron responded. "Did you finish Snape's essay?"

"I finished mine, yes. I looked yours over and made a couple corrections. There was not much to fix, I don't know why you were so worried. You have to get started on Professor Flitwick's essay though. I'll write the intro for you but then you're on your own."

"You are the most amazing person ever." She glanced up and rolled her eyes but a small smile and a hint of blush could be seen. "I promise I'll work on Flitwick's essay first thing tomorrow. I'm going to shower, Love."

"I'll be here when you get out." Before Ron disappeared into the bathroom, he took one more look at Hermione. Her curls were piled up on tip of her head, held in place by her wand. Her fingers were covered in ink spots as they scribbled across her parchment. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and her bottom lip tucked in, her teeth biting it lightly. She looked up and caught him staring. "Don't take too long," she smiled. "I'm almost done here." The shy yet seductive look she gave him made Ron jump and almost stumble into the bathroom, and her laughter echoed through the room as he shut the bathroom door.

Ron came out of the bathroom still wet with his towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione had already cleared the bed and was tucked under the covers now with a book. She looked up at him as he entered the room and her eyes seemed to pass over him hungrily. Ron blushed as he made his way to the bed. He crawled over to Hermione, kissing her on each cheek before capturing her lips. "Figured there was no point in getting dressed," he whispered, rubbing his nose across hers. "Or was I wrong to assume that."

"A bit forward," Hermione laughed, "but not wrong." She set her book aside as she pulled him down on top of her.

"I'm getting you wet," he said.

"Doesn't matter, I was already wet." She smiled mischievously and he caught her meaning. 

"Blimey I'm the luckiest prat in the world," he mumbled as he attacked her lips with his. She laughed against his mouth as she pushed on his chest to flip him over and straddled him. "Mmmm slick move Granger-Weasley," he teased running his hands up and down her sides. 

"My husband the keeper needs to relax," she whispered in his ear. "There's something I want to try." Ron was intrigued as Hermione started kissing his jawline and neck. She trailed her mouth down his chest to his stomach, her hands lightly tugging at his towel.

She looked up at him seductively yet shyly as she pulled the towel away, exposing his erection. Ron stared at her in shock. _Surely she's not about to..._

"Hermione," he croaked, a hint of question in his voice. "Are-are you-" he didn't get to finish. Hermione leaned over and kissed the tip of his cock, never taking her eyes off of his. "Bloody fuck," he hissed. She smiled, happy with his response.

"I don't know how good I'll be," she said as she began to run her hand up and down his length, "but I'll try. Tell me if I do anything wrong." 

"I don't think there's anything you can do wrong down there Mione," he practically slurred as she kissed him again causing his cock to twitch. She giggled at the sudden movement. He did it again, amused at her reaction. "Oh..um...no teeth?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Goes without saying I would think." She stuck her tongue out and licked him from bottom to top and Ron's mouth dropped open in a silent moan. He completely lost himself in the sight and feel of her. Wild, curly hair splayed across his thighs, tiny hands wrapped around his prick, eyes full of love and lust...and her mouth. Seeing and feeling her mouth along his shaft almost sent him over the edge. He didn't want to let go too quickly, he wanted to enjoy this. _Snape in a bikini, Snape in a bikini, Snape in a...bugger fuck this is happening!!!_

She ran her tongue over the tip a few times before finally pushing her mouth down his length. "Oh fuuuuuck Hermione!" Ron threw his head back and moaned. He pressed one hand into her curls and the other fisted the sheets. She started slowly going up and down, taking care to wet him with each round and to keep her teeth tucked behind her lips.

She came off with a loud pop and said, "good?" before giving another lick up the underside of his prick. 

"So bloody good Love," Ron groaned as she covered him once again with her mouth. She was able to get half of him in but seemed to get a bit deeper with each go. "Bloody fuck!" Ron moaned as she continued to work up and down his length. He felt himself getting closer and closer and looked down once more. The sight of her took his breathe away. "Fuuuuuuck Ermynee! Fuck love I'm so close!" At that she picked up the pace and Ron thought he was going to jump off the bed. "Love! Oh fuck I'm cumming love!" He made to move her off of him but she brushed his hand away. He felt himself explode inside her mouth with a roar and she stilled herself, sucking and swallowing every last bit of him. 

He collapsed on the bed as Hermione released him and crawled up to his side wiping her mouth. "I...fucking...love...you" he panted. "So bloody much."

She giggled, dropping her face to his shoulder, blushing in slight embarassment. "I can't believe I just did that! Was it okay?"

Ron smiled, eyes still closed. "I think you know the answer to that Mione." He opened his eyes and pulled her back on top of him, kissing her full on the mouth. He didn't even mind the taste of him on her mouth, as the fact that _she_ had just tasted him turned him on all over again. He started pulling at her nightgown, bunching it up around her waist. As he kissed her he felt her hot center rubbing up against his stomach. "No knickers again?" he mumbled against her lips. 

She sat up and said "I think you know the answer to that Ron," as she pulled the nightgown over her head. 

He ran his hands up her body in awe, cupping her breasts and kneading them as she continued to move against him. She shifted back a bit so she was resting on his once again hard cock. "Mmmm Ron you're hard again."

Ron closed his eyes and moaned in response as she moved over him. Feeling how warm and wet she was was almost too much for him. "Mione...I need..."

She leaned over and kissed his lips hard. "I need you inside me Ron," she whispered against her lips. He nodded, sinking his hands in her curls and pulling her in for another deep kiss. Without removing her lips from his, she lifted her bum and lined his tip up with her entrance. In one motion he was deep inside her. "Oooohhhh Rooon," she cried as he released a short chant of 'fucks'. She sat up and began moving over him. He took in the sight above him with wide eyes, completely in awe, watching her breasts bounce and her hair wild all around her. He held her hips to help her as she bucked against him and moaned his name over and over.

"Fuck Mione," he moaned. "You're so fucking gorgeous." She smiled down at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Ron," she sighed throwing her head back, "you feel amazing Ron." 

"Love so do you," he managed to pant out as he felt his second orgasm of the night bubbling inside him. Not wanting to cum without her, he slid his thumb over to find her center and started to circle her swollen flesh.

"Oh!" she cried out. "Oh! Don't stop! Oh Merlin!" Hermione started moving even faster on top of him, and he knew it wouldn't be long. Luckily he felt her walls tightening around him just as his bollocks prepared to explode. "I'm cumming Ron!"

"Me...too! Fuck!" They cried out together as she pulsated all around his exploding prick. "Bloody...hell," Ron collapsed fully on the bed as Hermione came down on top of him with a sigh. "Mione," he breathed out, "Love, you're amazing, you are."

"You are too," she sighed. "Merlin I'm tired now."

Ron laughed. "Me too." He grabbed his wand and did a quick cleaning spell on both of them. Then he rolled them to their sides and pulled the blanket over them. He pulled her in close and kissed her temple, running his hands through her hair. "I love you Mione."

She sighed and melted into him completely. " I love you too Ron."

"Someone may have to carry me to practice tomorrow," Ron joked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. " _After_ I finish my homework that is." She shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Honestly, Ronald. Go to sleep."


	10. Epilogue

Ron sat by the side of the lake watching for a tentacle from the giant squid to periodically break the still surface. His hand hadn't left Hermione's for the last four days...the longest four days. Death Eaters in the castle thanks to the ferret, Malfoy. Bill, his oldest and likely best-looking of his siblings, attacked by Greyback. And Dumbledore...dead.

Ron looked to his right, to his wife of barely a month and a half. Tears were dried on her face...he wondered if she even had more to spare. Her eyes were vacant, withdrawn...scared. 

After all she'd been through this year, this felt like the icing on the cake. They knew the times ahead would be rough. But he never saw this coming. They were fighting. She was as much, if not moreso, a part of this fight. Their hasty wedding was merely proof that their world was not safe for her. She was fighting for her safety, and he was too.

Everything they went through seemed so far off now, as bigger matters weighed on them, but Ron knew they were still connected. Her forced proposal from Cormac and even the way he preyed on her and others, stemmed from the very ideals Voldemort and his followers were trying to instill. Muggleborns were still being targeted. 

One good thing from the whole ordeal...no one had seen nor heard from Cormac McLaggen since the consent assembly, as everyone had started calling it, but Ron heard tidbits from his father that made him happy. As expected, McLaggen tried to use his connections in the Ministry to get out of anything more than expulsion from Hogwarts, but after the assembly many students, both those who he assaulted and others - including outraged boys, wrote letters home to their parents. Many of these parents worked in the ministry or had connections of their own. So, Arthur told Ron, it seemed that by the time McLaggen sought out his own connections for favors, it was too late... The McLaggen name was shamed and no one wanted to assist.

Ron hoped they found him the slimiest cell in Azcaban.

He looked to his left, to his best mate. His glasses were smudged, likely from tears of his own, and his jaw set. He was planning...Ron could tell. He had the same face about him as he did whenever they were about to do something that would almost get them killed or expelled.

"We're going with you," Ron finally spoke. "Wherever you're going, we're going with you." Hermione looked over, broken out of her own thoughts, and nodded in agreement.

"I can't ask you to -"

"You don't have to, mate. We're telling you." 

"No. You shouldn't. Ron, you're married to a muggleborn witch, you know how things have been. You need to protect her...to go into hiding if things go spare."

"Harry James Potter," Hermione spoke up, her voice cracking from the emotion of the day and yet still firm, "you know good and well that not only can I take care of myself, but that Ron can protect me wherever we are." Ron squeezed her hand. "You're the one who needs protecting. You can't do this alone, and we won't let you. IF we need to go into hiding, where better than with you?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked back and forth between his two best friends. Ron raised his eyebrow as if to challenge him to continue arguing. "Alright, I won't fight you both." He looked back at the lake and drew his knees up to his chest resting his chin on his arms. "Is it always going to be you two against me from now on? I liked it better when we used to take turns ganging up on one another."

Ron let out a mirthless laugh. "I promise to take your side sometimes, mate." He glanced at Hermione who scowled slightly. "It'll keep the marriage interesting at least." He pulled Hermione into him and her scowl faded as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Right...just...silencing charms...every single time...please and thank you." Ron pushed his shoulder and Hermione made a sound of disgust. Ron was pleased to see Harry smile, even for a moment. Happy for this small sliver of half normalcy in their world that was currently the exact opposite of normal. 

Harry's small smile lingered for a moment then his face turned serious again. "We have a lot to plan. We can't do anything until my birthday...I'll have to make do at the Dursley's until then."

"And we have Bill's wedding," Ron added.

"Right," Harry nodded. "Bill's wedding. We make no moves until after the wedding."

"That gives us plenty of time to plan and figure things out," Hermione said softly. "Until then we...lay low...stay safe. Keep each other safe." She thought for a moment. "We can come with you Harry, to the Dursley's."

"That would be a sight," Harry chuckled. "No," he said firmly, to Ron's slight relief - he was not a fan of Harry's uncle, but knew he would go if Harry wanted him there. "No, there's no need. I won't subject you to them for even a day. Just come and get me before my birthday." He looked over at them. "Don't fight me on this one."

"Definitely won't," Ron quipped. Hermione shook her head against his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her then put his arm around Harry's shoulder too. "Things are about to get bloody fucked aren't they?" Harry nodded. Hermione shuddered.

"The three of us...against the world," she whispered. They sat watching the still water for some time until a giant squid tentacle splashed the surface, breaking them out of their reverie. With the funeral over nearly an hour ago, it was time to head to the train back to London. Ron had no idea what would happen, but he knew one thing...

"There's nothing more important to me than you two," he said softly. Harry nudged him in response. Hermione squeezed his hand. With that, they stood up and started towards the unknown, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! We know, more or less, what happens from here: trio goes on the hunt, a bunch of crazy ish happens, Voldemorts dead, happily ever after! 
> 
> LOL, I know...I actually originally planned on continuing this fic through the hunt and such, but the long one I'm working on will also take them through the hunt as a couple (though not married) and looking at my notes/brainstorming, it seemed redundant. At least to me. IDK maybe one day, right? But, I thought that for now, this was a good place to end it as the main focus of the fic was Ron marrying Hermione to save her from peril. Now the couple and the chosen one head into battle together.
> 
> Thank you to all of you who read and followed and reviewed and stayed with me! Looking forward to the next one. ;)


End file.
